Cherry Blossoms will Bloom
by EternalDreamzOfHope
Summary: [Complete]She was 11 when her mother died.She was 13 when her father abandoned her and her older brother.Sakura learned to become strong and brave.But what would she do when a new guy from Hong Kong named Syaoran Li enters her life? -Dreamz
1. How her life turned around

Cherry blossoms will bloom

Ok. This is my first fanfic, because I'm sharing the account with my friend. I know the title is weird but you will get it when you read the last chapter. Since this is my first fanfic, please be nice and give me advice if I need it. Enjoy!

Chapter One: How her life turned around

Sakura Kinomoto sat by the window waiting for her brother the come back from his work. It had been 5 years, 5 years since her father ran away and left them alone. In the five years, not a single phone call, or even a mail. Before, she lived in a big house. She didn't have to worry about anything but her homework. That is until one day…

Flashback

"Dad I'm home! I had the most WONDERFUL day!" thirteen-year-old Sakura yelled happily as soon as she stepped into her house.

"Dad?" the living room was empty, everything was silent and peaceful. Nothing moved except Sakura. So Sakura ran upstairs into her father's room, and put on her smiley face again.

"Dad I…" Sakura said as she opened the door, but there was no one there. "Something is defiantly wrong.' Thought Sakura. Sakura gasped as she realized it. 'His things, they're gone!!!' Just then Sakura spotted a white envelope on her fathers bed that said 'Sakura and Touya'. Sakura nervously picked up the envelope. She didn't know what to do! So she just stood there, staring blankly at the envelope. She held the envelope, shaking helplessly. "Oh god, I have the phone Touya!!!" Sakura finally realized what she had to do.

Touya came home as soon as possible after the phone call with Sakura. Sakura and Touya read the note. The note dropped on the ground as soon as it was read. One minute…five minutes…ten minutes, no one said anything. Finally after about 30 minutes, Touya said "Sakura, father left us, we'll have to live by ourselves now." Touya gazed down at his little sister as she started crying softly in his arms. Touya stared into the starless sky as he was patting Sakura's back. He knew what was going to happen, and neither him nor Sakura was ready for it.

End of flashback

"Oh mom, where are you? I wish you would come back, Touya and I miss you so much…" Sakura whispered to the dark and winter night. Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a rude phone call.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto speaking." Sakura said into the telephone.

"Hi Sakura, it's Tomoyo, what are you doing?" said Tomoyo on the other line.

"Oh nothing, why, what's up?" asked Sakura, anxious to know.

"Since you're doing nothing, can Meilin and I come over? We thought you might needed some help on your math." explained Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, it's like you guys can read my mind!!!" Sakura said, happy that Tomoyo brought it up.

"Great! Then Meilin and I will be over in a few minutes." said Tomoyo happily.

"Ok, take your time and be careful!!!" reminded Sakura just before Tomoyo hung up.

'Even if I have no parents, I still got my great friends.' Sakura smiled as she hung up the phone.

Tomoyo and Meilin arrives

"Sakura, you don't even know this one?!" Meilin shouted.

"Ok, Meilin, chill." Sakura said sadly, "You know that I'm bad at math."

After the girls finished their homework they sat down and started chatting.

"Oooohhhhhhh!!!! You guys want to no something?" asked Meilin, suddenly remembered something.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Tomoyo and Sakura at the same time, leaning really close to Meilin.

"My cousin, Syaoran Li is coming to Tokyo tonight!!!" Meilin said, filled with excitement.

"Really? Is it the cousin that you use to like when you're small?" Tomoyo said, giggling.

Meilin suddenly turned tomato red.

"Yeah, is it?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Um…um…yes…" mumbled Meilin.

Meilin got really mad when Sakura and Tomoyo burst into laughters.

"Would you people stop laughing?!" shouted Meilin angrily.

"Ok…hehe…" Sakura tried not to sound to suspicious to Meilin.

"Oh…and I was wondering if you guys want to pick him up in the airport with me later tonight." said Meilin.

"Um…sure." said Tomoyo.

"Ok. Why not?" agreed Sakura.

The conversation was interrupted by a call on Meilin's cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Meilin into the cell phone. Someone said something one the other line. Meilin chatted with the person for a while then hung up.

"It's my cousin." Meilin's eyes sparkled, "He just arrived."

In the airport

"Oh my god, where is he…" Meilin mumbled as she pushed through the crowd.

"Don't worry, you'll find him soon." Tomoyo tried to calm Meilin down.

"But he's usually really easy to find, he always draw so much attention!" Whispered Meilin.

"Huh?" Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time, looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yo Meilin, what's up?" A strange voice was heard behind the girls.

Sakura turned around and became face to face with a boy with chestnut brown hair, and amber eyes.

Ok,ok. So it's a little short, right? But it's only the first chapter!!! I'm suppose to introduce the main characters right? Well, except for Eriol, I really didn't want him to screw up Sakura and Syaoran's first meet. Hehehe… I'm so evil. I promise I'll make the future chapters way longer, maybe like at least 1750 words per chapter. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. And if you did, please review!!! Oh yeah, and since there are two people sharing this account, I don't want you guys to get mixed up with us. My pen name is Dreamz and her pen name is Hope. Once again, please review!!!

-Dreamz


	2. Who does he think he is!

Cherry blossoms will bloom

Hi! Here's the next chapter!!! Hope told me to make the chapters more exiting, she said you guys would like it more. I want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed. I mean, I've never got reviewed before!!! I was so happy.  A lot of you guys wanted me to make longer chapters, so I did. Hope you people like it!!! P.S. This chapter took me sometime to finish because I had a lot of homework, so I didn't have that much time to write this. GOMEN!!!

Chapter Two: Who does he think his is?!

Sakura turned around to become face to face with a boy with chestnut hair, and amber eyes.

"Syaoran!!!!!!!!" Meilin squeaked and embraced her cousin tightly. Syaoran turned bright red. (A/N: Hey, Meilin can still have a little crush on Syaoran right?)

"Ok, ok, I get the idea." Syaoran said, pushing Meilin gently away. "I missed you too."

"You did???!!!!" Meilin talked to Syaoran for a while when she suddenly remembered her manners.

"Oh, sorry… This is Tomoyo Daidouji." Meilin said to Syaoran, pointing at Tomoyo. "And this is Sakura Kinomoto." Meilin then introduced Sakura, which smiled at Syaoran.

Syaoran blushed when he saw Sakura smiling at him.(A/N: hehehe…)

"And this is my cousin Syaoran Li." Syaoran heard Meilin introduced him, it sound it to him that is was said from far, far away.

Sakura's POV

"Why is Meilin's cousin staring at me?" I wondered. "Is there something on my face or something?"

I didn't want to look too concerned so I just kept on looking at Meilin while she's introducing her cousin.

Normal POV

Syaoran didn't say anything or do anything after the introduction. He just stood there, nothing else.

Sakura's POV

'Why isn't he moving or saying anything?' I asked myself, 'He's weird!!!"

I decided to break the silence by saying hi to him.

15 seconds passed

'Ok, this is getting creepy, why won't he say anything. He was all right when Meilin talked to him.' I wondered in my head, 'And I wish he would stop staring at me like that!!!"

It took some time for Syaoran to realize what he was doing, or where he was. He quickly said hi to both of the girls and started talking to Meilin about him living in Japan.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I heard Tomoyo talking to me. I felt really stupid that I just stood there, stared blankly into the air so I quickly replied to Tomoyo.

"Nothing," I lied, I felt like I didn't really want Tomoyo to know about my feelings. Maybe what he did was not odd, it's probably just me. "I'm fine." I added.

Tomoyo stared at me suspiciously. I knew she was staring, but I just pretended if I didn't know anything and not look at her straight in the eye.

Back in Sakura's house

"Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the phone ringed so loud that I almost fell out of my chair. I was so tired that I almost fell asleep on my chair.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto speaking." I yawned and picked up the phone.

"HI SAKURA!!!!" Tomoyo's cheerful voice screamed from the other line.

"TOMOYO!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" I demanded. Actually, I didn't know what time it was, so I looked at my watch. I was really embarrassed because it was only eleven o' clock.

"Sorry! I need to tell you something. I found out that Syaoran has this cute friend which is really cute!!!"(A/N: Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together, Eriol Hiirigazawa's about to come into the story!!!)

"Ok… Why should I care? And more importantly, how do you know he's Syaoran's friend?" I asked Tomoyo.

"… It's kind of hard to explain now, but you'll see that at school tomorrow!!!" Tomoyo said happily then hung up.

"Ok. SO WHAT WAS THE POINT OF CALLING ME!!!" I yelled to the phone, which had no one on the other line.

Next day

Normal POV

"DARN!!! I'M LATE AGAIN!!!!" Sakura came to school yelling at herself.

"Kinomoto, you're not late AGAIN, considering you're ALWAYS late." One of the richest AND the prettiest girls in the school, Chiharu Mihara (A/N:Is that her last name? I forgot), said, not even looking at Sakura. Sakura tried to ignore her.

When Sakura entered her classroom, she saw her teacher, Terada-sensei, introducing two new students in the front of the class. Sakura opened her mouth to explaine, but Terada-sensei cut her words off impatiently.

"Yah, yah, just take a seat Miss Kinomoto." Mr. Terada rolled his eyes. So Sakura went to her seat, beside Tomoyo.

"So as I was saying, this is Syaoran Li, who recently just moved here from Hong Kong." Tereda-sensei pointed at Syaoran. "And this is his Eriol Hiirigazawa, who moved here from Hong Kong as well." Terada-sensei then pointed at a boy with blue hair, blue eyes, and blue glasses.

"Hey Tomoyo, is THAT the cute guy that you were talking about?" Sakura whispered at Tomoyo.

"…………" Tomoyo didn't say anything. Sakura looked at her and saw her staring at Eriol Hiirigizawa dreamily.

'Ok… then I take that as a yes.' Sakura wondered to herself.

"OK, then why don't you two take your seats at that empty table behind Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji?" Terada-sensei assigned their seats. Syaoran and Eriol nodded and went to their new seats.

For the whole day every girl in the school stared at Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiirigazawa. They just stared. They whispered about them, but smiled at them sweetly when they saw them. Just when Sakura thought she and Tomoyo are the only girls not attracted to Syaoran and Eriol, Tomoyo went crazy over Eriol.

After school

Syaoran's POV(Hey!!!! Syaoran's POV!!!! Lol)

I opened the door of my house as I thought of my day at Tomoeda.

Girls seemed to be staring at me and Eriol, AS ALWAYS. Eriol seemed to be interested in Meilin's friend. The girl named Tomoyo Daidouji, I think. Well, she is kind of pretty, she has amethyst hair, and violet eyes and He kept on talking and talking about her. Geez, he's so obsessed with her. It's so weird, there's this girl in my class that sits in front of me didn't notice me. She's Meilin's other friend, named Sakura Kinomoto, she's the one with the auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Wait a minute, Why do I remember her image so clearly? Oh, she's so beautiful. OMIGOD, I'M TURNING INTO A GEEK!!!! Maybe I should phone her, and ask her to go out with me? No way she's going to say no. I smiled after the thought and phoned her. I didn't know her phone number so I called Meilin.

"Hey Meilin, what's that girl named Sakura Kinomoto's phone number?" I asked Meilin, trying to keep my cool.

"Why? Why would you want to phone her? Why? Why?" Meilin said in a hurry. I signed, I should have known, Meilin's always asking so many questions.

"Look Meilin, if you don't tell me, then I'm just going to hang up." I said firmly. I smiled, Meilin always fall for that one.

"Fine, fine." I could hear Meilin sign. "Her number is (A/N: I don't know) happy?"

"Thanks, cous." I said then hang up. I quickly dialed the number Meilin gave me. After about four rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sakura's clear voice was heard.

"Hey, it's Syaoran, Meilin's cousin." I said in my cool voice, flirting with her. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

Sakura's POV

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Syaoran said.

I was really mad. What does think I am, ask my out on the phone?! No one does that. He wasn't being respectful to me. And he just known me for like 28 hours!!!! Now I know, he's defiantly a player. I thought he was a player when I first saw him, but I didn't have any prove. But now I know. He probably think I'm just like other girls, do anything for him. Well, I'm not like them. Who does he think he is? God?!!

"Thank you for asking, but no thanks, I don't go out with guys who are players or guys that think of themselves as the king." I said coldly and slammed the phone. I smirked, that should teach him a lesson. He's spoilt, really spoilt. He gets whatever he wants, but now he needs to learn that no one could get whatever they want.

Syaoran's POV

"Thank you for asking, but no thanks, I don't go out with guys who are players or guys that think of themselves as the king." Sakura said coldly and slammed her phone. I felted my head heating up, I felted furious. She is going to pay. NO ONE says no to Saran Li. NO ONE!!! Now I'm just going to think of a plan to make her like me, she's a girl, and no girl can resist Syaoran Li. (A/N: Sorry if it sounds kind of weird.) I'm going to make her regret that she ever said no to me!!! I'm not going to make her sad, I'm just going to make her like me. Then she'll be sad because she regrets that she didn't say yes to me earlier.

Well there's the next chapter, sorry if Syaoran sound kind of evil. He isn't supposed to be that good. It MIGHT take me a while to update, because I'm going to be working on a InuYasha fanfic. That's good news though right? Pleez review if you liked my story!!! -Dreamz


	3. Thinking things over

Cherry blossoms will bloom

Hey people!!!!!!! I'm back, and I'm better than ever, because I got a fever, but now it's gone and the only thing I have is a cold!!!! Thanx 4 the reviews!!!! I'm really happy about all the reviews you guys wrote!!!  Well, here's the next chapter! And don't forget to review if you guys liked it!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, I decided that I don't want to write the InuYasha fic just yet. I don't really think I can handle two stories at once. I mean, I've still got school!!!! But it's almost Christmas, I think I will update faster then. Enjoy!

Chapter three: Thinking things over

"Tomoyo, you'll never believe what happened to me!!" Sakura exclaimed. She felt her heart pumping from that last phone call with Syaoran Li. He wasn't the first person that asked her out, but he is the hottest one.

"Um… let me guess, a certain someone called you?" Tomoyo smirked. She knew what was going on. She's Tomoyo Daidouji, she always know what's going on!

"…" Sakura blushed. She hated the fact that Tomoyo always know about her feelings. "Yeah… it was Syaoran. He asked me out." Sakura blushed even harder. She felt her body heating up, she was really embarrassed.

"REALLY????!!!!!! SO WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GONNA GO OUT?" Tomoyo was really exited, she was happy that Sakura's finally out of the shadows of her mom and dad.

"Tomoyo, don't get too exited." Sakura was trying to find a way to tell Tomoyo that she and Syaoran are not going out. "Syaoran and I are not going out, I rejected his request." Sakura tried to make it not sound like a big deal. After all, it isn't. ……Right?

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as loud as she can. "YOU REJECTED SYAORAN LI? THE SYAORAN LI???!!!!!!!"

All Sakura felt was a gust of wind, followed by Tomoyo's voice. Tomoyo's really REALLY loud voice. Sakura did not say anything.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF MISTAKE YOU MADE???!!!!" Tomoyo lectured Sakura with her serious teacher voice. Tomoyo knew that Sakura doesn't go out with boys that she don't know a lot about, but Syaoran is cute!!!!!

"Tomoyo, calm down, it's me the one who refused him, not you." Sakura felt a little angry with Tomoyo's reaction. Why does Tomoyo care about whom she goes out with?

"Listen to me Sakura." Tomoyo said slowly, calming down, "I don't mean to mention this but, Sakura ever since your dad left, you never thought about yourself, you just thought for your brother and everyone around you. It's time you do something good for yourself, for the first time in 5 years. Everyone deserves happiness, you deserves at least that little.

"Look, Tomoyo, it's not that I don't want to go out with him because I have other things on my mind. It's just that he's kind of like… like the playboy type." Sakura explained slowly. "And he also thinks himself like the highest over the earth! I mean, HE ASKED ME OUT ON THE PHONE AFTER KNOWING ME FOR 28 HOURS!" Sakura said that last sentence really seriously.

"Ok… I guess… but don't regret that decision." Tomoyo said, hoping her best friend would change her answer, "You should really think about it carefully."

"I did Tomoyo, and my heart tells me that I don't like him a bit." Sakura said, thinking about her feelings over again. 'Do I want to go out with him? No… at least not right now…'

"Well… bye then… I guess…" Tomoyo said slowly.

"Bye Tomoyo, see you tomorrow at school." Sakura said before she hung up. Sakura hugged the cushion on her couch as she thought about the things that happened in the past 30 minutes. Actually, she thought back to when her mother died, her father left, and her and her brother felt like being alone in the world. Tomoyo was right, she never took care of her self ever since her dad left. All the things on her mind was the bills, rent, the money they have to use each month. And she took care of Touya in many small ways. Like putting his clothes he was going to wear at his bed before he woke up. Like making snakes for him after he comes home from work. Like how she would make his bed if he forgot to make it in the morning. Her emerald eyes seem to show tiredness. Her fragile body looks weak and helpless. Her long auburn hair looks like it had not been took care that carefully.

Sakura's POV

A tear slid down my cheek, all the things made me think of mom. Mom was a beautiful woman. Everyone who had seen her admired her beauty, well, before she died. Mom was 20 when she got married, (Very young, I know) she was 21 when she gave birth to Touya, and she was 26 when she gave birth to Sakura. But she was only 37 when she died. (I dunno if I got it right, I'm not that good at math. Lol) I can still remember her voice, the way she moved, and the way she acted. Ever since she was gone, I became less cheerful as I were before. But all my happiness went away on the day dad left. That was my first day in High school. When I found out he abandoned me and Touya, I felt loneness. My brain was frozen, I felt like I've just been strucked by the lightning. It struck so rapidly and so unexpectly. I was lucky that I got Touya. If he wasn't there for me, I don't know if I'd suicide by now.

Syaoran's house

Syaoran's POV

I lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes. Sakura's face suddenly appeared in my head. My eyes flew open quickly. I signed. Who knew that I could get every single girl in the world except the one I truly love. Wait! Did I say love? I meant like a lot. But why do I remember her so clearly? Why do I remember the graceful way she moved? And why do I remember every single thing she said. I'm Syaoran Li, I can't love woman, I just like them. Oh well… maybe I need a rest. Tomorrow when I wake up, maybe I'll realize that this was all a dream! I thought as I closed my eyes and went to sleep, trying not to think about Sakura.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I smell luv in the air!!!!!!! Sry if it's too short 4 u guys. But it's not my fault! I'm tired, and I feel sleepy. Remember, I still have a cold? Lol. Well there's ur third chappie! Hope u ppl liked it, I did!!!! Sry again for not writing the InuYasha fic, but I'll will!!! Promise!!! R&R!

-Dreamz


	4. The new girl named Rika

Cherry blossoms will bloom

Yea!!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!! NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!! Well anyway, one of my closest friends wrote this story rite? I got so mad at her because she was making the chapters so short!!!!! Then I found out, she said if she makes the chapters shorter, ppl likes it more. But I personally like longer chapters. So ppl please tell me about what you think about it, then I will tell my friend. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 4: The new girl named Rika

Sakura panicked as she arrived her school, for the first time in few weeks, this was the first time that she wasn't late. So you can tell that Sakura was in a pretty good mood when she arrived Tomoeda. When she entered her classroom, she saw a new face in the crowd. It's a girl, a very pretty girl. She has short brown hair, and naturally a little curled. She had a pretty face and slim tall body. People seem to be surrounding her.

"Hey Tomoyo, what's up with that girl and the people surrounding her?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, which was really shocked and happy about the fact that Sakura wasn't late.

"Her name is Rika Sasaki (I think) and she just moved to Tomoeda a week ago."Tomoyo said, looking over at the huge crowd.

"Ok, so why are they surrounding her?" Sakura asked curiously. There's something about that girl. Sakara had defiantly seen her before.

"She's the mayor's daughter," Tomoyo explained patiently, "She's really, really popular and totally rich." Tomoyo didn't look too happy when Rika started talking to Eriol. Tomoyo ran into the crowd and joined the group. Sakura nodded. So that's where she had seen her before, she remembered. She saw Rika on T.V! She had a humongous birthday party, which got filmed and was shown on T.V.

Sakura didn't care about things like that. She just took her seat in her desk quietly and waited for the bell to ring. Sakura is a really good student, even though she's late all the time she is still a very hard working student. She was a bit early, so she took out her math textbook and started reviewing for the huge math exam they'll going to have that afternoon. Sakura was studying really, really hard. Last time she had a math test, she god so bad that she was too embarrassed to even talk about it. Guess Sakura was studying too hard to not notice Syaoran Li approached her. Syaoran got a little mad when he saw Sakura not noticing him. He tried not to sound to disappointed when he greeted Sakrua.

"Hey." Syaoran greeted coldly without any expression on his face.

"Huh…" Sakura looked up and found Syaoran staring at her. His face looked cold. No…angry. That's when Sakura remembered what she said to Syaoran on the phone yesterday. 'Uh oh… I'm in big trouble now!' Sakura gulped. 'Run? No… that won't work.' Sakura decided the best way is to say hi and act innocent. "Hi Syaoran!" Sakura hang her fake smile, wishing her voice wasn't shaking so much as she thought it is.

"You look nice today." Syaoran said awkwardly, it was easy to say he doesn't do that a lot. He tried to sound friendly.

'What!!!!!! Did Syaoran Li just complimented me?' Sakura was surprised. She couldn't believe that Syaoran Li just said that. 'Maybe I should ask him repeat that, I don't think my ears worked right.' Sakura thought. 'No you stupid! Use this chance and maybe he won't beat you up!!!" a voice in back of her head suddenly yelled. "Um… thanks…" Sakura blushed as she mumbled her words out.

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the bell. "BBBBRRRRRRRIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!" It ringed. Everyone got back to their seats, the mayor's daughter ran to the front of the class. A few minutes later, Tereda-sensei walked into the class.

"Today, we have another new student in our class." Tereda-sensei said as soon as he put his things down. "This is Rika Sasaki, she is the mayor's daughter and I expect everyone one to respect her." Tereda-sensei said seriously. No kidding, no one would really want to mess with the mayor's daughter. "Miss.Sasaki, you can go sit beside Mr.Li. Mr.li, please raise your hand please." Tereda-sensei raised his voice. Syaoran raised his hand quickly and Rika hurried to her new desk without a word.

Sakura's POV

At lunchtime, I sat in the cafeteria with Naoko. Naoko (A/N: I dunno her last name) has straight brown hair, wear a pair of thin wire glasses and knows about a lot of things. Tomoyo wasn't there; last time I saw her, she was hanging around with Eriol. I don't mind, Tomoyo can hang out with other people too. Since Tomoyo's not here, I'm hanging around with Naoko. Something seems strange, Syaoran's not here. Wait, why am thinking about him? I shook my head fiercely, I can feel Naoko's gaze resting on me, so I sat up and ate my lunch. Just then laughter was heard. I turned around and saw Syaoran put his arms around Rika, talking and laughing as they enter the cafeteria. I suddenly felt my brain froze, I tried to look away, but I couldn't. Syaoran suddenly looked at me, and our eyes locked on to each other. We just stared at each other as he walked past me and sat on the other lunch table. After he stopped looking at me, I still stared at his back blankly.

"Sakura…Sakura" huh? Someone's calling me, "SAKURA!" Naoko said a bit louder. I suddenly felt my senses come back. I looked at Naoko and nodded. "Are you ok?" she looked at me worriedly. I nodded again. "I'm ok. Don't worry about me." I finally opened my mouth and talk. I don't know how I got through rest of the lunch period, but when I realized it, the bell had already rung.

Afterschool

I sat down on the bench in Penguin Park. I looked up into the blue sky. It's almost spring, and in the spring cherry blossoms bloom. Cherry blossoms. That reminds me. I looked at the cherry blossom tree that stands before me. It's an awesome tree…but it had never bloom. Some people say it's dead, but I don't believe it. Cherry blossoms can't die, they're just getting ready to spread their wings and fly. I put my hand on my heart, I can still feel my heart pounding. After such a long time, I can still feel it pounding. I felt kind of…sad. I don't know why I feel this way, he's just another guy, just another guy. But even if I like him, I won't have time for him. I have my life and I need to make sure I can survive in this world. If I still want to have food to eat, place to live, then I can't make any time for a boyfriend.

I picked up backpack and stood up, it's time to go home. Touya will be home soon, and he will be hungry. As I swung my backpack onto my shoulder, I heard someone.

"Leaving already?" Syaoran jumped down from a cherry blossom. I was shocked, but got over it pretty fast.

"Yeah…" I answered. "I still have things to do." I didn't look at him. Because I'm afraid if I look at him, I might blush too hard.

"Ok…then I better make this quick." I raised an eyebrow. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. So you should just forget about what I said to you yesterday on the phone, and do not tell anyone. I have a girlfriend now and I don't think she'll be to happy with you after she hears about it." Syaoran said sharply. I felt like I wanted to cry. His words were like an arrow, piercing right through my heart. But I didn't cry, I never let anyone see my weak side.

"Get it?" He asked me, staring at me with those icy brown eyes. I nodded. I thought if I said something to him, I would feel a tear sliding down my cheek. He turned around and walked away without turning back. I felt huge tears rolling in my eyes, wanting to get out. I struggled to push it back, but couldn't. Tears. Tears came out like crazy. Before I knew it, my cheek was all wet. I watched as he walked farther farther. "Bye bye Syaoran…" I whispered weakly before I started running back home. I never ran so fast in my whole life. I just wanted to get out of that horrible place. I wanted to leave everything behind. I wanted to run away, I wanted to go home.

Awwwwwwww… its kinda sad, don't u think. Sry if I made Syaoran sound really mean. Did you like it? Ok, I need you guys to vote for my upcoming fanfic. Should I do the story on InuYasha or Card Captor Sakura? I can't make up my mind. So plz help me. I think I'll update soon. Once again, plz read and review!!!! Don't forget to vote!!!!! O and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Dreamz


	5. Who is this person?

Cherry Blossoms will bloom

Hey, it's me again! The voting is still on!!! I think I'm gonna put it up therefor the rest of the story. This chapter may be a bit weird, but who cares!!!! It's my story, I think this story won't be too long.It's going to be about 15 chaptersI think. I don't know why but I don't really likesuper long stories. I know this isn't long but Ithink my future fanfics are going to be at least 20 chapters. Thanxfor the reviews!!! I really appreciate it. People I need help!!! Can you guys plz email me and tell me Rika's last name? I really need it!!! Thanx. Please review!!!! (And vote!)

Chapter 5: Who is this person?

Sakura's POV

I ran back home, wishing this were all a dream. Why do I care so much anyway? He's just another guy in my life, no difference from the others. I tried to wipe away my tears, but couldn't. It wouldn't stop. So I just sobbed as I made dinner. I can't believe it, why did he have to be so mean? He could've just said that he doesn't like me anymore. After I made dinner I sat down on the couch and waited for Touya to come home. I waited for few minutes. I figured staying home and let Touya see me like this wasn't going to do me any good. So I decided to phone Tomoyo if I could stay at her house for the night.

"Hi…Tomoyo?" I tried to talk to Tomoyo as clearly as I can. I sobbed through my voice.

"S-Sakura? Why are you crying? Did someone hit you? Oh my god, are you ok?" I smiled a little; I was lucky to have a friend like Tomoyo. She's always been there when I need her, no matter what.

"Um…T-tomoyo…c-can I stay at y-your house f-for the night?" I asked Tomoyo slowly. "I'll te-tell you what h-happened t-then." I didn't really want to talk about this on the phone.

"OF COURSE!" Tomoyo practically shouted. "Do you want me to go pick you up or something?" Tomoyo quickly offered.

"No it's o-ok Tomoyo," I said, trying to tell her, "I'll w-walk there, w-we don't live t-that far away any-anyway. And I ne-need some fresh a-air."

"Ok, hurry up though." Tomoyo said worriedly, "If you don't be here within 20 minutes, I'm going to let my bodyguards go and look for you."

"Ok, Tomoyo, don-don't worry about me." I tried not to sound so bad. "Bye."

"Bye." Tomoyo said as I hung up. I wrote a note to Touya. It said:

Dear Touya:

I've gone to Tomoyo's house for the night. I made dinner; it's on the table. I'm going to come back tomorrow, so don't worry about me ok?

-Sakura

I signed. I taped the note on to the refrigerator. I quickly ran upstairs to get some clothes to change into at Tomoyo's house. I also took my toothbrush and towel. Five minutes later I came back downstairs, grabbed my keys and locked the door.

Tokyo nights are cold in the winter, but it's almost spring. I watched as my breath slowly rose into the sky. My face is frozen; I put my hands on my cheek, trying to warm up a bit. When I passed Penguin Park I saw the never-bloomed cherry blossom tree. For some reason, it suddenly looks dead to me. It had never look so dead to me before, it always looked a little green. But now it just looks so brown and dead. I shook my head and looked at my watch. It's seven o' clock. It had been fifteen minutes since my phone call with Tomoyo. I started running, just in case Tomoyo gets too worried about me.

Tomoyo's POV

"Ding Dong!" the doorbell suddenly rang. I was so concentrated on my thought that I almost fell out of my chair. I hurried to the door and opened it.

"Sakura, finally, I was going to call y…" I shut up as soon as I saw Sakura. The girl named Sakura that stood in front of me, outside my door looked like a mess! Her auburn hair is all tangled and messy. Her emerald green eyes were filled with tears. Her cheeks are all red from all the crying she gad been doing. "OMG SAKURA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I asked in an unbelievable voice. I let her come in and sat on my couch.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked her. I had worridness in my eyes. I haven't seen Sakura looking like this since her dad abandoned her.

Normal POV

So Sakura told exactly what happened. The exact words Syaoran had spoken to her. Tomoyo listened carefully, nodding and shaking her head every few minutes. It sounded to Tomoyo as if Sakura is in love with Syaoran. But she didn't need to Sakura that did she? If she told Sakura, Sakura would probably just say something like: "No I'm not, what are you talking about Tomoyo? You have such a wild imagination." Sakura is like that, she doesn't believe in herself. But that doesn't keep Tomoyo from trying. Tomoyo always try to help Sakura when she needs it. Like what Tomoyo is doing right now.

Tomoyo thought it would be good for Sakura to eat something after she told her the story. It was almost nine when they finished dinner. Tomoyo decided it would be good for Sakura to get some rest. Sakura had a rough day, and she needs a good sleep. So Tomoyo sent Sakura to bed and thought about the whole thing. She thought for a while, then called Meilin and Eriol. While Sakura was sleeping, a secret meeting is going on downstairs, in Tomoyo's living room. The group talked about the situation for about an hour and it was about ten-thirty when they left. Tomoyo watched some T.V and went to sleep.

Next day

"Tomoyo, why did we have to come to the mall?" Sakura whined at Tomoyo as she dragged her into the mall. Sakura was still a little sleepy; she rubbed her eyes as she talked to Tomoyo.

"Sakura, you haven't shopped in so long. And anyway, you need some fresh air." Tomoyo said quickly, squeezing into the crowd. Tomoyo spotted a pink mini skirt. Tomoyo liked it and saw a black one beside the pink. She examined the skirt carefully. The mini skirt has an elastic waistband and underneath there are attached shorts. Midway down the front there is a band of stitching for decoration. Mini skirt is approximately 10 1/2 inches long. Tomoyo thought for a minute and handed the pink one to Sakura.

Sakura hesitated. The skirt was short. Tomoyo had one in her hands too, except it was black. Sakura frowned at Tomoyo; she didn't want to wear such a short skirt. But Tomoyo convinced Sakura to wear the skirt by telling her there are shorts underneath.

Tomoyo and Sakura went into the dressing room for a few minutes then came out. She got sparkles in her eyes the minute Tomoyo saw Sakura. The skirt reached down to Sakura's mid-thighs, it showed Sakura's beautiful curves. The color matched Sakura perfectly.

"Sakura! You should totally totally buy this skirt!!!" Tomoyo got really excited. "It fits you so perfectly well!!!"

"Really?" Sakura said looking at herself up and down in the mirror. "Thanks…" she mumbled out.

Then Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked fabulous in the black mini skirt. The skirt made Tomoyo's skin look roseier than it already is. Sakura watched as Tomoyo looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

"So…how do I look?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

"Absolutely beautiful!!!" Sakura said quickly. "Wow…"

Tomoyo smiled. The girls rushed to the counter, not looking at where they're going.

"Oops…OW" Sakura bumped into someone. The person was tall and strong, so Sakura fell back to the ground. "Sorry…" Sakura said then looked at the person she bumped into. The person had whitish-blue hair and he had a pair of really really light ice blue eyes.

"Oh sorry… are you ok?" The guy helped Sakura up.

"Yeah…well…bye!" Sakura waved to the guy as Tomoyo pulled her into the cashier.

"Sakura! Are you even listening to me?!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Hmmm…Sakura…she's pretty…she will be mine." The guy wondered to himself as he watched Sakura disappear into the crowd.

That was the fifth chapter you readers!!! Yep you guessed it. The person Sakura bumped into was YUE!!!!!! I don't know why but I really didn't want the mysterious person to be Yamizaki. I think this chapter was a bit shorter than I expected. I thought it would be at least 1500 words or more!!!! My Microsoft word said it's only 1492 words!!!!!! Oh well, Thanks for reading my story!!!!! Don't forget the review!!! Oh yeah! And vote!!!


	6. Got myself a fever

Cherry Blossoms will Bloom

Hey it's me again. Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm planning on doing some SxS in the next 2 chapters, I soooooo look forward to it!!!!  Do you want a hint? Do you want a hint on what's going to happen for Syaoran and Sakura in chapter 7? Feel free to email me if you do! The vote is still on!!! I feel disappointed because not very people voted. So readers, please get your votes in!!! The vote is about my next fanfic. Should I do an InuYasha fic or a CCS one? I really want votes!!! If I have votes, then I'll know what fic you guys want to read!!! Plz vote, read and review!!!

Chapter 6: Got myself a fever

Sakura's POV

I kicked the rocks on the ground as I walked home from Tomoyo's house after we went to the mall. The fresh air smells so good, so fresh. I sighed. I suddenly realized something. That cherry blossom tree is like me. Never bloomed, never shined. Never showed it's true colors to anyone. I stared at the branches of the tree for a while; I carefully examined it. No buds…yet. I walked right pass the tree and continued my way home.

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe the tree will never bloom. I sat down on the bench under the tree beside the never-blooming cherry blossom for a while. I stared into the blue sky. Today was the first day of spring, I wonder if the never-blooming cherry blossom tree will bloom this spring. I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled the beautiful scent of spring.

Spring is my favorite season of all. I had never known why. Maybe it's because that things grow in the spring, everything gets so lively and active. Maybe it's because my name has something to do with spring. Or maybe it's both. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. Ok…maybe I was relaxing too much that…I didn't realize…I fell asleep on the bench.

1 hour later

"Don't go mom!!! No, come back! Touya!" I turned my gaze to the opposite direction. "No, Touya, don't leave me too!!!" I cried as I watched them waved me goodbye. I curled up in a ball as I cried and cried. Wait…why do I suddenly feel so cold? With that I shivered and opened my eyes. The first thing that I saw was people gathering around me. Uh oh. Did I fall asleep on the bench? I heard someone say: "That girl must be very tired to fall asleep on the bench." I felt my cheeks heating up. Oh…this is so embarrassing! I took a glance at my watch. It's been an hour! Touya was expecting me home half an hour ago!!! I stood up; I think I should get out of this place before I embarrass myself even more. People automatically made a way for me to go through. I walked through the way that the people made for me, not looking up or making eye contact with anyone.

When I got home, Touya came up to me and asked me worriedly. "Where have you been? I thought you would have been home half an hour ago!!" I looked and saw Touya's eyes filled with worry ness.

"Oh, it's ok. I just kind of fell asleep on the bench in Penguin Park." I told Touya. "And when I woke up, it's been an hour." I tried not to sound to stupid. Touya chuckled a little. I shot him one of my cold glares. And with that he shut his mouth.

"So did you eat breakfast?" Touya asked me. I nodded. "I ate at Tomoyo's house." I replied.

I didn't know how the day went by, but when I realized it, it was already 10 pm. When I finished all my homework for the weekend it was already 11 pm. So I took a shower and went to bed.

Next morning

"ACHOOOOO!!!" I sneezed in my bed. Touya heard me sneeze and rushed into my room. I saw him and smiled.

"What's wrong?" asked Touya.

"Nothing. It's just a cold." I said. "ACHOOOO!!!" I sneezed again. Touya passed me a tissue. And I blew my nose. Touya looked at me worriedly.

"I think you have a temperature Sakura." Touya said, touching my forehead. "We better tell your teacher that you're not going to school today. Oh, I have to go now, I'm going to be late for work." With that Touya rushed to the door. "Remember to tell your teacher your sick!!!" Touya called, and then came the sound of him closing the door.

I quickly got the phone and dialed Meilin's number. After a few rings, Meilin picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" Meilin's voice carried through the phone.

"Meilin, it's Sakura." I said, "I can't go to school today, I'm sick." I felt like I sounded really sick to Meilin.

"Ok, I'll tell Tereda-sensei." Meilin replied. "But, are you alright? You don't sound so good." Meilin asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." I said, trying to smile.

"How can I not be worried about you?!" Meilin Exclaimed. "Tomoyo and I are defiantly coming after school."

"…Ok…I guess." Sakura mumbled. She wanted to see her friends. She thought they would comfort her and she'll feel better.

"Ok, I need to go now. Bye Sakura!!!" said Meilin.

"Bye Meilin." Said Sakura.

At school Normal POV

"Tomoyo, Sakura's sick." Meilin told Tomoyo about Sakura when she found her.

"Really? Is she ok?" Tomoyo asked quickly.

"She said she's ok but she didn't sound so good." Meilin frowned.

"Ok…let's go tell Tereda-sensei that she's sick. Oh, and we're going to go visit her after school right?" Tomoyo asked Meilin.

"Yeah…" Meilin nodded.

Syaoran came out from behind the wall, looking worried. Sakura was sick? Why? How did she get sick? All those questions rushed into Syaoran's mind. Syaoran suddenly realized what he was thinking and hit himself no the head. Syaoran walked towards his homeroom. Put before he got inside, he whispered something like: "How can I think like that… I don't like her… I have a girl friend… Rika…"

After school

"Sakura! Open the door!!!" Tomoyo called, standing in front of Sakura's door. " It's us, Tomoyo and Meilin!!!"

"COMING!!!!!" Sakura shouted. She got up from her bed and walked to the door.

"Hi Sakura! Tomoyo and I brought you today's homework." Meilin said as soon as Sakura opened the door.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled at her best friends.

"So how did you get sick?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin nodded beside her, wanting to know.

"Well…" Sakura scratched her head. "I sat on the bench in Penguin Park…" Sakura took a peek at Tomoyo and Meilin. They are looking at Sakura, listening carefully.

"Yeah." Tomoyo and Meilin said. "Uh huh…"

"And I fell asleep on the bench." Sakura blurted out.

"Why?" Tomoyo tended not to laugh while Meilin started giggling.

"Well…I don't know." Sakura shrugged. "I just sat there and the next thing I knew I was already in dreamland." Sakura said, acting innocent.

"It's ok Sakura…" Meilin patted her on the back. "So…are you feeling better now?" Meilin asked Sakura.

"Yeah, of course!" Sakura exclaimed. "I think I'm going to go back to school tomorrow!" Sakura got excited.

"Are you sure? I mean you're still sick right?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. She had care ness in her amethyst colored eyes. Meilin agreed. "Yeah Sakura, you shouldn't push yourself too hard."

"Well yeah…but I don't want to be too far behind." Sakura mumbled. She didn't want to stay home all day and do nothing again. It's so boring, even more boring then school.

"Yah…ok." Tomoyo gave in.

"But if you don't feel really good in the morning then stay home." Meilin added to Tomoyo's sentence.

"Ok, thanks you guys." Sakura hugged her best friends tightly. Meilin and Tomoyo looked at each other then smiled and hugged Sakura back.

So Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin chatted for a while. At 4 minutes past 4, give it a second or two, Tomoyo and Meilin went home. A few minutes after Tomoyo and Meilin left, Sakura suddenly felt herself heating up again. So she walked sleepily to her bed and dug under her sheets. In a few seconds, she fell asleep.

Syaoran's POV

I looked at the phone. Should I call Meilin and ask her where Sakura lives? I know I'm weird, sitting by the phone for an hour. I sighed. I picked up the phone again. Then dropped it. I picked it up again. Then dropped it again. I picked up the phone, dialed Meilin's number half way then dropped it again.

What's wrong with me? I first like Sakura, and then I said all those things to her. And now when I like Rika, Sakura is popping out in my mind again!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!!! This is so complicated!!! I scratched my head, and then pulled my hair. I collapsed on my bed back faced down. I looked at the ceiling. Sakura's lovely smile appears. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head then I closed my eyes and tried to figure out a way out of this mess.

Hi ya readers!!! That's it for the chapter, hope u all liked it!!! Merry Christmas!!!! I'm going to update in the upcoming week, or at least the week after next week, so u ppl won't have to wait too long! Don't u just hate it when ppl take like 1 month to update? It bothers me so much, cuz the stories' really good. Please please review!!!! And enjoy your Christmas!!! 


	7. Secrets exposed

Cherry Blossoms will bloom

Hiya! I'm back! Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. (If you celebrate Christmas.) This chapter's gonna be kinda shocking, but who cares. I don't want such a long story anyway. Oh well, maybe my next story will be longer. The vote is still on! It looks like CCS is gonna be the next fic! But it doesn't matter; cuz the voting is still on!!! If you want my next fanfic to be an InuYasha one, then plz vote!! Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6: Secrets exposed

Syaoran's POV

I sighed. It had been two days, Sakura didn't come to school today, again. I'm a bit worried. But why am I worried about her? She's just another woman in my life. No difference. Wait, why do I keep on saying the same things to myself all the time. I stared into the empty seat in front of me. Everything seems all right; except for the fact that no one's sitting in it I lifted my gaze from the Sakura's chair and stared at the blackboard. For some reason, I can only see Sakura's face on the blackboard instead of all the numbers that Terada-sensei is writing. I shook my head fiercely. I can feel Rika's questioning gaze on me, so I quickly looked at the board and trying to read the Algebra equations on the board.

After school

I picked up my backpack and got ready to go home, I started to walk but I jerked to a stop when I heard someone calling me. I looked around and I saw Meilin and Tomoyo waving at me at the other side of the classroom. I walked across the classroom, approaching them.

"What up?" I asked Meilin and Tomoyo with a questioning look. I looked at Meilin then Tomoyo for some answers.

"Um…we were wondering…if you would want to come to Sakura's place with us. She's sick and we were wondering if you would like to go and visit her with us." Meilin blurted out. Tomoyo smiled beside her.

I suddenly felt my cheeks heating up. Going to Sakura's house? After school? A visit? 'Ok, ok, Syaoran Li, why are you thinking so much over a girl? Stop being a wimp and say yes!' a stupid voice in my head yelled at me. "Ok, fine. Just shut up before people think I'm weird, not talking so long and seem to have a fight with someone in my head.'

"Uh…um…sure, I don't see why not." I tried to make it not sound like a big deal. I mean why should it be? It's just going to a friend's house, what's the big deal?

"Ok, great!" Tomoyo seemed delighted, "Let's get going then." Tomoyo said, walking out of the classroom.

"Tomoyo, wait for me and Syaoran!" Meilin called after Tomoyo while hurrying to her. Meilin tugged at my sleeve, wanting me to walk faster. I wouldn't walk faster so Meilin pulled my sleeve even harder.

"Ok, ok Meilin," I mumbled to Meilin, but she wouldn't let go. "Meilin let go of my damned sleeve!!!" I said more loudly this time.

"Oh, sorry." Meilin noticed and had let go of my sleeve. I noticed a tiny little blush on her face.

Outside school

The three of us walked down the streets of Tokyo. We had to walk since I didn't drive to school in the morning. I looked around. I've never been in Tokyo before I moved here. So I guess you can say I'm not so familiar with this place. I followed Tomoyo and Meilin really close in case I get lost.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked Tomoyo and Meilin when they stopped in the front of the mall.

"We thought it would be nice to buy Sakura a present." Tomoyo said. I stared at her with a confused look.

"You know? A get-better present." Merlin explained some more, she stared at me if I were stupid.

"Oh…ok." I said, suddenly understand the meaning of this whole thing. "Ok…so where are we going?" I asked them. There's no use for me to decide, it's not my present to her. Or should I get her a present too? Hmm…nah, if Meilin and Tomoyo's both getting her a present, then she'll have three. That's enough, and she didn't even break anything anyway. Wait a minute! Didn't I say I didn't want anything to do with her anymore the other day? Then why am I going to visit her? Oh who cares, I better get her a present. Because Meilin and Tomoyo's getting her one, if I don't then I'm going to look bad. And that's not going to happen is it?

Normal POV

"Ding dong!!!" Sakura hurried to the door when she heard the doorbell. Sakura was reading my book earlier in the afternoon. She was going to go to school today, but Touya didn't let her.

"HI SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo and Meilin yelled as soon as she answered the door. Sakura notice that someone else was standing behind them. It's Syaoran! Syaoran's was easy to see because he's so tall, at least 6'2. Tomoyo's just 5'3 and Meilin's just 5'5. Sakura's in the middle, she's 5'4. Sakura blushed and looked down at the ground immediately. Tomoyo and Meilin switch the She's-so-in-love look and smirked. Of course neither Sakura nor Syaoran noticed.

"Um…hi." Sakura greeted Syaoran quietly. Her throat suddenly felt dry. She looked away from Syaoran and sat down on the couch.

"Sakura, here are the presents we bought you. Oh, and Syaoran got you a present too!" Meilin said happily.

"Oh thanks Syaoran, you really didn't need to get me one." Sakura said simply. But both Sakura and Syaoran knew what it meant. It meant that they're not really good friends and they don't know each other that well.

"Oh…ahem, it's alright, it's not big anyway." Syaoran cleared his throat. He looked away from Sakura.

Everyone fell silent. Everything was so quiet that you can hear bids chirping outside. And that doesn't happen a lot when you have four people in the same room.

"So, Sakura, do you think you'll go to school tomorrow?" Tomoyo decided to cut the silence by asking Sakura some questions.

"Oh yeah defiantly. I still can't believe Touya didn't let me go to school. (A/N: just to let you readers know, Touya's a lot nicer in this fic.)

"Ok, you should come, some people really missed you." Tomoyo said in a mysterious voice, eyeing Meilin at the same time. Sakura suddenly had 10 shades of red on her face.

"Oh…uh…ok…um…cool…" Sakura said unclearly. Meilin and Tomoyo tried not to giggle and laugh.

"Oh, Meilin and I have to go now for the we planed, right Meilin?" Tomoyo gave Meilin a stern look. Meilin looked confused at first, but soon understood the whole thing.

"Yeah, yeah, we um…have to go to my house to study…ahem…yeah."Meilin sounded…well…not so real. Tomoyo shot her a you-are-hopeless glance. Meilin stared back. So they just stared at each other like that until they exited the door.

Sakura suddenly realized something. She was alone, with Syaoran!!!

"Omg…" she mumbled to herself. "I'm…alone…Syaoran."

"What?" Syaoran replied as when he heard his name being called. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." He smiled.

"Oh nothing." Sakura's heart is pounding faster and faster. She lifted her from the ground and looked at Syaoran, who is heading towards her right now.

Sakura's POV

'Omg omg omg, he's coming, what do I do???!!!!!!" I screamed at myself. I was going to argue with the little voice in my head when suddenly…

A/N: OK, I'M ENDING HERE!!! JUST KIDDING, IT'S TOO CLIFFY FOR ME TOO!!! OK, ON WITH THE STORY.

…When I suddenly felt Syaoran's lips crash down on mine. My eyes shot right open. My brain went blank.

My cell phone, at the same time Syaoran was kissing me, started to play my favorite song…

. Syaoran's kiss was not like a tornado sweeping across the alley. Nothing rude, nothing disturbing. Just softly pressing his lips against my. He's not doing anything or saying anything, he feels like a shy boy, walking in front of the door, but to nervous to knock.

After my cell phone played the tune twice, I picked up the phone. Still staring at Syaoran. He had his smile back on, not regretting anything.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, but my gaze never left Syaoran. "This is Sakura Kinomoto speaking." I said.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's worried voice carried through the phone. "Are you ok? Meilin and I phone you twice and you never answered."

"Of course, I kind of fell asleep, sorry." Sakura apologized.

"Oh, alright, we just wanted to check on you. Bye!" Tomoyo said before she hung up.

Sakura put her phone down, and then stared at Syaoran.

What Sakura and Syaoran didn't know was…there was a pair of ice blue eyes watching them the whole time. The owner of the eyes jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and walked down the streets, down to…Rika's house.

That's it for now. I really hope you guys vote and I hope all of you have a wonderful time in 2005. I hope you all liked the chapter. Where I'm living right now didn't snow for a long time. But the weather reporter said there might be snow this evening, so let's all wish for a white new year! That's it so I guess I'll see you again…in 2005.


	8. slap attack

Cherry blossoms will bloom

Hey! It's Dreamz!!! I'm back!!! It had been a while, that's because I was sick. I had a fever. I feel sorry for myself…lol!!! Thanks for all the reviews! I felt so happy after I got all the reviews!!! You guys are sooooooooooo nice to me. This, as you know, is my first fic. I'm so very grateful at the people who reviewed me. THANK YOU!!!I suggest you guys read Hope's story too, it's an InuYasha fic. DO NOT GET US MIXED UP!!! IF YOU DO I'LL BE REALLY SAD. Ok, on with the story!

Chapter eight: Slap attack

Sakura's POV

I put my hands over my lips where Syaoran kissed me yesterday. I couldn't believe it. It was my first kiss! (A/N: Sry if it seems weird to you that she kissed when she's eighteen. I know it's really late but she was like really protective about these things cuz remember her mom died? Sry!) OW…my head still hurt a little bit. I still haven't all recovered from the cold I had since a few days ago. But I know I'm defiantly getting better though. First kiss…ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!! This is so embarrassing!!! Am I blushing in front of the whole class? Oh no. Calm down Sakura!!! It was just a kiss, just a kiss.

"Sakura, can you please read the third chapter out loud?" Tereda-sensei's voice broke into Sakura's mind.

"OH…um, ok." I looked down at my history textbook and started reading. I couldn't seem to concentrate today. All the things going through my mind was Syaoran. Well… who can blame me? I mean it was my first kiss! I couldn't even do things right in gym today; it's my favourite subject!

Normal POV

"Finally." Sakura led out a sign as the final bell rang. It had been a tough day for Sakura. Because that she couldn't concentrate, she couldn't do things right. And because she couldn't do things right, she got in trouble for a lot of things. Sakura packed up her things and walked towards Tomoyo and Meilin. The girls chatted for a few minutes, but then headed their own ways. Tomoyo went to choir practice, Sakura went to cheerleading practice, and Meilin just went with Sakura to watch her practice.

Meilin's POV

I found myself a good spot to sit on the bench, then sat down and watched as Sakura and the group of cheerleaders started practicing. I looked into at them, which already started the already perfect routine. All of us have something that we're good at. I mean, Tomoyo has her voice, Sakura has her cheerleading talents, and I guess you can say I'm pretty good at martial arts.

Half an hour later

"Hey Meilin, I'm done." Sakura rushed over to me.

"Great, you go change now and I'll wait for you here." I told Sakura.

"Kay!" Sakura replied, running off to the girl's locker room.

10 min later

"So…how was practice?" Meilin asked Tomoyo as the three of them walked home.

"It was good. Nothing special." Tomoyo said simply.

"Oh…" I mumbled. Just then I saw Syaoran's car behind Sakura.

"I…" Sakura was going to say something, but shut her mouth at the sight of Rika and her gang, which showed up at the mouth of the block.

Rika didn't say anything. She walked over to Sakura, not saying anything. She stopped in front of Sakura, and…silence…silence… after a long time of silence Rika raised her arm and "…SLAP!!!" My hand flew over my mouth at the sight of that. Rika slapped Sakura…she slapped her right on her left cheek. I then looked over to Sakura. Sakura now had a red handprint printed on her face. I can see in the corner of my eye that Syaoran was rushing over to us. Sakura put her hands on her cheek. I knew it must have hurt a lot by looking at Sakura, and by looking at Rika when she slapped Sakura. I knew Rika slapped really hard just by looking at her. And it's logical too. Because if Rika would slap Sakura for another person, that means she really like the other person. If she really likes the other person, then she would slap really hard.

But before I can go over Sakura to see if she was ok, "SLAP." Another slap was heard. I faintly turned my head around over to Rika again and saw Tomoyo standing in front of the red faced Rika. "Watch who your slapping!" Tomoyo shouted at Rika. Tomoyo slapped Rika. The good-natured Tomoyo slapped Rika Sasaki. I must say, …wow.

Rika seemed really mad now. She seemed fierce. Well, she is spoilt, you can tell by looking at her. She's all stuck up looking and she's really cocky too. She's a real mean girl. Rika raised her hand again. But this time, she raised it in front of Tomoyo's face. I clapped my hand over my mouth as I saw Rika's hand rise. Just when Rika was about to slap, something grabbed her wrist. I looked up, and it was Syaoran.

"Rika, I broke up with you so don't take it all on Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed angrily. Rika had tears in her eyes. Wow, Rika's looks like she's about to burst into tears.

"But you broke up with me because of her!!! Why do you like her more than me? She's just another plain, normal, stupid little girl!!!" Rika screamed back at Syaoran. She screamed so hard that people might even get kind of scared at her.

Tomoyo started to tug at the edge of my shirt. She gave me a let-go look. I nodded and started away. I looked at Syaoran and Rika. We're pretty far from them now, so we can't hear anything they're saying. But by their actions, I can tell that Rika was screaming at Syaoran and Syaoran was explaining things.

Sakura's house

"I'm j-just the per-person who ruins th-things for o-other people!" Sakura sobbed. Tears crashed down her rosy cheeks. "I'm a life ruiner." Sakura said loudly, then buried her head in her hands and cried some more.

Tomoyo and I looked at each other. This is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. She blames everything on herself. Everything, everything that has an even tiny bit to do with her. But good things do happen to her too. For example, Syaoran Li. He's a great thing that is happening in her life but she's pushing it away. Sakura pushes every good thing that happens to her away. She doesn't want to be blessed.

OK, I noe that was a short chappie but who cares. I'm tired and I want to watch T.V. sry if it was too short for you but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Did you like it? There's so much drama in this story. I don't noe why, I never want to make too much drama but I just do. It's my nature. Plz review!!!


	9. An unexpected visiter

Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom

Hey! It's me, Dreamz again!!! And I'm here with another chapter!!! Thanx so much for all the reviews!!! Once again, I really, really appreciate it!!! Ok, some readers really wanted me to make longer chapters so I did. Hope you'll all like them! Hope is really working hard on her story, she's not allowed to have that much time on the computer so don't blame her for not writing as fast as I am. Here's the new chapter, hope it's long enough!!! Cuz I don't write chapters that are too long. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't. But I'll try my best. O yea, something really kawaii's gonna happen in the chappie!!!! But also sumthing shocking. R&R!

An unexpected visitor

"Sakura, Sakura, open the door!!!" Syaoran banged on Sakura's door. Sakura glanced up. Tomoyo and Meilin left hours ago, and Touya's about to come home soon. "Open the door Sakura, I need to talk to you! Let me in!!" Syaoran shouted again,

"Look, I don't wanna talk to you right now." Sakura screamed back. "Just leave me alone."

"Sakura, it wasn't my fault that Rika still have feelings for me. And if she still did, how will it affect you?! It'll only make it harder for me, not you!!!" Syaoran exclaimed on the other side of the door. He didn't mean to yell at Sakura, but if that's what it takes for her to open the door, he's willing to do it. "And you don't see me suffering, so why are you mad at me for something that won't even affect you?!"

Sakura was a little convinced by Syaoran. So she moved to the door quickly but silently, put her and on the doorknob…but she didn't open it. She changed her mind at the last minute and dropped her arm back to her sides.

"Sakura!!! I…please, just open the door!! I gotta tell you something!" Syaoran tried harder to convince Sakura.

"…Tell me what?" Sakura whispered to the door. She was so close that people on the other side can hear her whispering.

"To tell you…to tell you that…" Syaoran's voice trailed off, "…I love you…" Syaoran confessed. (A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! KAWAIIIIIII!!!!!!!)

Sakura's eyes widened. He loved her? Someone in the world loved her? Sakura's eyes widened for a minute, then a small smile curved along her lips. She pressed her back on the door, and slid down. Sakura sat on the floor, leaning on the door. Behind her back, she can feel Syaoran leaning against the door just like her. Sakura didn't say anything. She knows Syaoran's probably waiting for a reply, but she didn't say a single thing.

Syoaran waited for a long time, but Sakura said nothing. He waited patiently, but nothing. Did Sakura not except him? He didn't even want to think about that. After a long time, Sakura finally said something.

"Syaoran…" her voice was soft but clear, "I…don't know how I feel about you…" Ok, so she lied. Sakura sounded like she was confused, but she really isn't. Sakura knew exactly how she felt about him, but she's just not ready to say those three words.

Syaoran's heart sank to the ground when he heard Sakura say that she doesn't know how she felt about him. Of course, that's better than saying no she doesn't love him, but it won't do much good either.

"Oh…it's alright…I can wait." Syaoran said, Sakura heard a bit of sadness in his voice. He was trying to hide it, but he's not a really good liar. The fact that Syaoran was sad made Sakura feel almost…sad. Actually, it did make her feel really sad.

Sakura tried to look for a subject to get rid of the awkwardness in the air. But her brain couldn't seem to find anything to say that would be necessary at the moment. Their's only one thing to say that won't be really weird to say at the time.

"I-I'm sorry." Sakura said regretfully. She meant those words, she felt like she needed to apologias.

"No, no it's ok," Syaoran said quickly, "I can't force you to like me, I mean, you can choose who you like."

"Um…Syaoran…" Sakura stood up, "Come in." Sakura opened the door. Syaoran looked up from the spot he's sitting, then stood up and entered walked into Sakura's living room.

"Sakura, I know I can't force you to like me, but…" Syaoran anxiously asked Sakura anxiously as soon as they sat down. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Syaoran sounded worried. He got rejected the last time he asked her that question, but again, the answer might be different this time.

"Oh…um…sure." Sakura blurted out, blushing ten shades of red. She was pretty shy about this whole thing. Anyone would be, because he'll be her first ever boyfriend!

"Oh…I mean, GREAT!" Syaoran seemed delighted, she said yes!

"Sakura! I'm home!" Touya's voice came from the doorway, "I…" Touya was going to say something, but stopped talking when he saw Syaoran. (A/N: Touya is nice, so I don't think he'll call Syaoran a brat or Sakura a kaijuu in this story.)

"Oh, hi! My name is Syaoran Li." Syaoran quickly stood up and introduced himself.

"Oh, um…hi I'm Sakura's older brother, Touya Kinomoto." Touya said, then looked at Sakura with a questioning look.

"Syaoran is my…" Sakura slowly thought about a word to describe Syaoran. Syaoran stared at Sakura with a hopeful look. "…Boyfriend." Sakura then finished her sentence.

Syaoran seemed really happy, he was really accepted by Sakura. Touya looked surprised. His little sister, Sakura have a boyfriend?

"Um…nice to meet you." Touya said friendly. Syaoran nodded with a smile. "Excuse me, but I have to go to my room to finish my work." Touya said and left for his room.

Sakura and Syaoran talked for a long time, and after a while, Syaoran was leaving for home.

"Bye Sakura!" Syaoran waved to Sakura. Sakura waved back, with an innocent smile on her face.

One week after

It was a beautiful afternoon. It was sunny, and the wind felt cool. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, her boyfriend Ryu, Touya, and his girlfriend Nakuru (A/N: is that how you spell his name? Plz tell me if I spelled it wrong.) were watching T.V in Sakura's house.

"Oh my god, look at that guy!" Meilin shouted and pointed to a person in the T.V. Everyone saw and burst into laughters. Sakura was having a fun of lifetime. She has never been so happy. Well, not for a long, long time.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder, pulling her close to him. Sakura can feel the warmth of Syaoran's body. She looked up into Syaoran's beautiful, amber eyes. They looked back at her emerald green ones. They smiled at the same time, and then pulled each other even closer to themselves.

"Anyone want any drinks?" Sakura asked the group of people gathering in front of the T.V.

"Yeah!" "Ok." "Sure!" "Thanks!" came the replies. So Sakura stood up and went into the kitchen. She made drinks for everyone and went back into the living room with everyone's drinks. Everyone thanked Sakura and grabbed a drink.

"Ding Dong!" came the doorbell. Sakura was going to the door when Touya said, "Sakura, I'll get that." And went to answer the door.

After a long time of silence, Sakura wondered if there was a problem, so she went to the door as well to check out what's wrong. She saw a man standing in her doorway.

Back in the living room

Sakura went to the door, and nothing happened either. People in the living room were beginning to wonder. Who is that anyway, and why are Sakura and Touya not talking?

Suddenly there came Sakura's voice, loud and clear. "Dad?!"

Everyone ran to the door as fast as their legs can carry them. Sakura and Touya's father? Didn't he abandon Sakura and Touya when they were small? Then why is he back now? Questions kept on popping into their minds as they went for the door.

Their eyes grew so big that they can almost pop out when they saw a tall, slim man with the same auburn hair as Sakura, carrying a suitcase, standing peacefully at the Kinomoto doorway.

CLIFFHANGER!!! I tried, I did tried to make the chapter longer, but I couldn't. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! I hope I can get 15 reviews for this chapter. But you guys don't have to if you don't want to. I just hope so, but I'll still update if I didn't get that much. Cuz this is my first fic, I don't expect that much from myself anyway. Well, time to say good bye! CYA!!!


	10. A Major Decision to Make

Cherry blossoms will bloom

Hey dreamz is back in town!!!!! With a new chappie for u guys 2 read!!! Thanks so much for all the reviewsu guys gave me! I'm so grateful! I understand that I need to answer some questions from the story's reviews. I'm sry I didn't answer them earlier, so now I'm doing this every chapter. Here are the answers, some might not be here because they have to read the story to find out or it's because I feel like I don't need to answer them. Sry if I spelled ur names wrong. Forgive me.

B4U: Yue's 22, sry I didn't say it earlier.

XsunnyxrainbowX: Sry if there's too much thinking for you, it's suppose to be a very, very dramatic story.

l x lmystikalxstarzl x l : Yes, Syaoran was a playboy, but he changed after he saw Sakura. And you asked another question if he's just dating Rika to make Sakura jealous. Actually, I haven't thought about that. But no, I don't think he did it to make her jealous.

FlowerLover: Sakura didn't tell Syaoran she loves him because she was kinda…shy? Well, I dunno, it's just how the story goes. But she will say it sooner or later. And you'll know why her dad came back in this chapter.

Mystic-CherryBlossom: Nope! Syaoran never said I luv u to Rika.

Inu Yasha Lover: UR SO LUCKY U GET 2 GO 2 KOREA!!! But I'm going to Japan in the summer. Lol!

Last chapter:

Suddenly there came Sakura's voice, loud and clear. "Dad?!"

Everyone ran to the door as fast as their legs can carry them. Sakura and Touya's father? Didn't he abandon Sakura and Touya when they were small? Then why is he back now? Questions kept on popping into their minds as they went for the door.

Their eyes grew so big that they can almost pop out when they saw a tall, slim man with the same auburn hair as Sakura, carrying a suitcase, standing peacefully at the Kinomoto doorway.

Chapter ten: A Major Decision to Make

"Hi Sakura, long time no see huh?" Fujitaka Kinomoto dropped his suitcase to give his daughter a hug. He opened his arms for Sakura. Sakura stand at her doorway, not knowing what to do. Just when she was going to hug her father, she felt hands grab her. She spun her head around faintly. Touya pulled her close, and he was staring at her dad suspiciously at the same time.

Touya's POV

If dad left us five years ago, why did he come back? Something's fishy. He didn't give us a single phone call in the past five years, so why did he suddenly come back? What is he up to? Or am I just thinking too much?

Normal POV (A/N: does anyone other then me think I change POVs too much?)

Touya was just about to let go of Sakura when someone else pulled her away. It was Syaoran. He looked really serious. Tears started to fill Sakura's eyes. Syaoran pulled her close to him, so she can cry on his shoulders.

After a while

"I lived in England after I left." Fujitaka explained. "I learned many new things."

"So, why did you come back dad?" Touya snapped. "You left us here alone in Tokyo five years ago."

"Can't a father come back to visit and see what his children are doing?" Fujitaka smiled. But there's clearly bitterness behind his disguise.

"Come on, what are you trying to pull? You want something and we both know it." Touya said coldly. His stern face looked at hard as stone.

Sakura looked at her father and her brother. She looked sad. She looked worried. And most of all, she looked confused.

"Well, I can hind anything from my son can I?" Fujitaka grinned. Touya smirked at the fact that he's right.

"I came because I want you guys to come back to England with me." Fujitaka surprised everyone with that answer.

Before anyone realized, including Sakura herself, she blurted out eagerly, "WHY?!" she almost yelled. When Sakura noticed what she said, she looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Because I finally realized how much I miss you two. It's pretty hard to not see my children for five years." Fujitaka smiled. (A/N: Sry, but I'm making Sakura's dad evil.)

Sakura knew what that meant. She has to leave Syaoran in order to stay with her dad.

Syaoran's POV

'Sakura have to leave me in order to stay with her dad.' My brain felt numb after that. I tried so hard, and we're finally together. But now she has to leave. I don't know why, but I think this has something to do with Rika. And how did she know Sakura and I kissed last time? There must be someone else. But who? I've got to find out.

Sakura's dad is smiling. But I can almost see his evil face behind his fake mask. Why is he doing this for Rika? Is she giving him something? Or is she blackmailing him? Either way, I can't afford to loose Sakura.

Normal POV

"To England?!" Sakura said unbelievably.

"Yes, London, England." Fujitaka smiled.

Everyone fell silence. London is a long way from Tokyo.

"You went to London after you left?" Touya asked his father.

"Yes, and I had a successful life in London." Fujitaka replied, "And I'm sure you guys will like it in London also."

"But do we have to go to London in order to see you?" Sakura asked eagerly. She did not want to leave Syaoran, not after all the things they went through.

"Yes, and I'm leaving this Friday, which is four days away from today." Fujitaka explained calmly. "So I think you guys better start packing tomorrow."

"But what if we don't want to come with you." Touya blurted out, challenging his dad. (A/N: I dunno y Touya hates his dad so don't ask me k?)

Fujitaka's face suddenly darkened, you can feel the heat rise between them.

"I just want the best for you two. And anyway, we're a family." Fujitaka grinned.

"But if you thinks so, why did you leave us five years ago?" Touya seemed to want the figure the whole thing inside out.

"Look Touya," When Fujitaka spoke Touya's name, both of men's faces softened. "You and I both know that it was hard for us to let go of the things we have. But there are new things in the world, you can't just hold on to something and never let it go."

"But- well…I have to think about it." Touya said, "And I'm sure Sakura need sometime too." Touya then looked at his little sister.

"Touya…" Sakura whispered. She is so grateful that she has a great big brother that cares about her so much.

Alone with Sakura and Syaoran

Sakura stared out at the window blankly. This is one of the hardest decisions she's ever made in her life. She doesn't know if she can handle it.

Just then, Syaoran came and hugged Sakura from behind. Sakura noticed and put her hand on his. He inhaled her beautiful scent then buried his face in her auburn hair and closed his eyes.

After a long time, Syaoran finally spoke. And it melted Sakura's heart, "What ever choice you make Sakura, I'll always love you."

Well, this seems like a nice spot to end the chapter. It' s sad, I know. sigh Lol, I'm really emotional. You guys are so nice, giving me all those reviews, so thank you once again!!!! The story's gonna be about 15 chapters, so it won't take too long. I'm going to Japan in summer!!! Aren't I so lucky? Ok, I gotta stop showing off. Lol! Yes, I'm weird, I know. Time to say good-bye! Ja ne!


	11. Time to say goodbye!

Cherry Blossoms will bloom

Hi!!! It's Dreamz. There's an announcement I'd like to make so please read it.

**Announcement!!! Important!!! Pleeez read!!! So here comes the news: I'm thinking about making my story longer. I'm starting to think 15 chapters are a lil short.** **So I'm gonna have you guys vote again k? And this is about wat u want to read, so if you want to vote on, den pleez do. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeez!!!!!!!! I beg you guys to vote!!! Cuz I'm not sure on this!!! **

Here are the replies to the reviews you guys ordered. I'm joking. Just to let you guys know thought, I'm only replying to the reviews on chapter ten. Thanks you guys for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So appreciate it.

Inu Yasha's Lover's Other friend(her best friend): You have diabetes? Omg, you should take good care of yourself.

Lily: You went to Japan???!!! How was it???!!!! I bet it was awesome.

Puzzleboy: Thank you for reviewing once again!!!!! You're like so super nice!!!!! Ur my number one reviewer, away from Mystic-cherryblossom. But to tell you a secret, she's one of my friends. I hope she don't get mad at me for saying this. I hope she doesn't read this.

Kawaiiseeker987: HI!!!!! Ur nice, um… I don't really noe wat to say so…yea. Kk? I hope ur not mad at me.

Twilight-star1: I agree with you, it's really sad, especially in this chapter and the next and maybe the one after that one. Haha.

Tinkerhell: You'll know what Sakura chooses in this chapter. To give you a hint, it's very surprising.

Sally Kim: Believe me, ur not as weird as me. I get so weird when I get hyper, sad, or happy. Lol!!!

AnimeluvaJK: I'm glad you like my story, your reviews to me r really encouraging.

Inu Yasha Luver: Ur going to Korea on Friday??!!! I feel so sorry for myself cuz I have to go next year. Cuz this year I'm going to China and Japan. O wait!!!! Did I mention I'm Chinese??!!!!

MisunderstO-od-child: U seem emotional. So…I am too!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIDN'T SEE TAT COMING DID YOU???!!!! Oh no, I'm going hyper again. And I go crazy when I get hyper.

l x lmystikalxstarzl x l: Thank you!!! Your nice too!!!! Yea, I heard that things in Japan are kinda expensive. And if I can go to Japan by myself, my parents will kill me if I do.

Illusion Dragon: Thank you too!!! And sry but something bad is gonna happen to SS. Sry again.

FlowerLover: Omg, u'll get so mad at me after this chapter. I can just imagine how mad u'll be. U'll so hate me and the story, but I can't help that. U'll just have to read more and see what happens.

Mystic-CherryBlossom: Nice…my friend. I'm not gonna reveal ur name in public unless u want me to. Relax, I'm not that evil.

MysticMoonEmpress: I thought about them yelling at their dad too. But I didn't do that cuz that would be like kinda mean. Even though Fujitaka is mean and evil.

Wandgirl: Thank u 4 ur support. I've had a good time reading ur fic too!!! It's so cute.

Sweetinnocent: Hi Heather!!! Sry I exposed ur name in public but I don't think you would care so yea. And thanx 4 reviewing again!!!

Ok, on with the story!!! I don't think I'll do replies to reviews to everyone anymore. Lol, I change a lot. I don't wanna do it cuz it takes time and stuff. But I will reply to the ppl that I feel like I should.

Chapter eleven: Time to say goodbye

"I don't know what to do!!!" Sakura screamed and cried in her room. The flight was leaving the day after tomorrow at noon, and she didn't even choose yet. She was crying like the world ended. If she chooses to stay, the only chance to be with her family would be ruined. But if she goes to London with her dad, she might never ever get to see Syaoran again.

"It's ok Sakura, take it easy." Meilin comforted her.

"Yeah, and you still have two more days." Tomoyo added.

"That's the point!!! Two more days!!!" Sakura screamed and threw her head back. She was anxiously and frustrated. She didn't know what was the right thing to do. Leave or stay? Making that decision, or any other decisions have never seemed this hard before.

That night, Sakura didn't get a single second of sleep. She couldn't sleep. All she could think of was her friends, Syaoran, Touya and her dad. She struggled to get to sleep and get some rest, but she just couldn't. So Sakura got out bed and quietly sneaked into Touya's room.

Touya was flipping from side to sides. It seems like he can't get any sleep either.

'I bet he's thinking about the same things I'm thinking.' Sakura thought.

"Hey Touya, can't sleep?" Sakura called. Touya sat up to face his little sister.

Touya just simply nodded. He seemed so tired and exhausted. His brown hair was all messed up.

"I was thinking about talking to you about this whole thing." Sakura brought up the topic she wanted to talk to her big brother about. She already talked to everyone else. But no one could seem to help her because they don't understand. Of course they want to understand, but they've never been in the situation before. Touya, on the other had, was having the same problems with her. So Sakura thought talking to Touya would be a big help.

"Kay." Touya moved aside a little to let Sakura sit on his bed.

"What do you think we should do?" Sakura asked Touya, not glancing up at all.

"I'm thinking we might just as well go, but people we love are in Japan. So it's really hard to decide." Touya looked up.

"Yeah, same goes for here." Sakura mumbled, then suddenly hugged her brother tightly. Touya accepted the hug of his little sister. Sakura's tears wetened Touya's shirt. He put his hand in the back of Sakura's head and gently pulled her head even more closer. This has not just happened once. It happened three times. Sakura cried and cried until she had no more tears to cry out of.

Sakura pulled herself out of Touya's arms andglanced up at her brother.

"Thank you Touya." Sakura whispers, "Thank you for always being there for me."

"No problem. What are brothers for?" Touya smiled. "But now you better go back to your room and get some good night sleep."

"Okay, thanks Touya." Sakura let out those words as she left her brother's room.

Next day

"Okay dad, we've decided that we'll come to London with you." Touya spoke. Sakura just simply stared at the ground with a sad face. (A/N: PLEEZ DON'T KILL ME FOR THAT. BUT IF U GUYS IS REALLY MAD THEN… FLAME ME! IT'S MEAN, BUT IT'S ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER CUZ I MADE THEM SEPARATE. AND DON'T WORRY, THE STORY DOES NOT END HERE.)

"Great!!! So I'll pick you guys up tomorrow at your house ok?" Fujitaka smiled. Sakura and Touya walked out of the hotel room their dad orderedtostay for four days.

"Now we just need to tell everyone else." Touya suddenly had a sad expression hanging from his face. (A/N: Does Touya remind anyone of Touya in Ayashi No Ceres?)

"Yea…" Sakura mumbled. She know it's not going to be easy.

With Sakura's friends

"What!!!! You can't leave!!!!" Meilin screamed. Meilin had tears in her eyes. She, Tomoyo, and Sakura had been friend for as long as she can remember. The thought of Sakura leaving was just too much for her.

"Meilin, Sakura have her own choice." Surprisingly, Syaoran whispered. He was looking at the ground; his bang covered his amber eyes. Sakura looked at Syaoran, obviously shocked.

He didn't mind her leaving? Sakura felt so relieved. She thought it would be really hard to tell the news to Syaoran. Syaoran glanced up; Sakura shot him a sweet thank-you smile.

"Syaoran, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura asked, "Alone?"

Everyone practically ran out Sakura's room when they heard Sakura's sentence.

"We'll be in the living room if you need anything!" Tomoyo called before they slammed the door.

"Syaoran, listen…I'm really sorry." Sakura's emerald eyes watered.

"No, Sakura, it's okay. It's your dream to be with your family." Syaoran made it sound easy and simple.

"……Syaoran!" Sakura locked her arms around Syaoran and burst into tears. Syaoran patted her back to back her feel better.

"It's okay Sakura, don't cry." Syaoran comforted her. He looked sad himself. But if Sakura sees him sad, she'll be sadder.

Sakura lifted her head and looked straight into Syaoran's eyes. They somehow looked different from the first time she saw them.

Their faces grew closer by the minute. At that moment, it seemed like the time had stopped. Their lips were sealed.

'I wish the time would stop here.' Sakura thought, 'and let it be.'

Next day

"Bye Sakura! Remember to call us when you get there!" Tomoyo called, trying to push back the tears that are slipping down the face.

"Ar-are you sure you wa-want to go?" Meilin sobbed. She couldn't help but to cry. It seemed really sad to Sakura because Meilin's always the brave and hot tempered. But now she's crying.

"Yeah," Said Sakura with a sad face. "But don't worry, I'll call as soon as I get there."

"Kay." Meilin whispered. "Bye."

"Yeah, take care Sakura." Tomoyo shouted.

"See ya." Eriol added. He hugged Tomoyo who's standing beside him.

"Bye you guys." Sakura waved. Syaoran waved back. Sakura went in to the car. And in the blink of an eye, the car sped away to the national airport of Tokyo.

I'M SO PROUD OF MY SELF!!!! 4 PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I NOE, I NOE. U GUYS MUST BE MAD AT ME. OK, U PPL CAN FLAME ME FOR THIS CHAPTER IF U WANT. BUT ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! Don't forget to vote!!!!!!! And if u want 2 noe wat happens next. Then keep on reading pleeeeeeeez!!!!!!!!!!! I'll update A.S.A.P!

-Dreamz


	12. The life without Sakura

Cherry blossoms will bloom

Gomen!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry I made Sakura go to London. U guys must hate me right now. sigh unfortunately, things aren't getting better in this chapter. But keep reading!!! Cuz things just might change in the next chapter!!! wink

Thank you for all ur reviews though!!! I think I'll make the story longer!!! My friend Laurie told me to update fast cuz ppl were getting mad. And I saw that too. When u guys reviewed u, almost all of you had one thing in common. Tear or sniff. Once again I'm really sorry and I promise I'll update A.S.A.P!!!

**Important: Can someone pleez tell me Ryu's last name and what he looks like b4 the fifteenth chapter. I'm not updating the fifteenth chapter until someone tells me his last name and what he looks like!!! I know that's mean but I need it for my fic.**

**Another important announcement: Just to let u guys know, if I'm making the story longer, I'm only making it longer by like 5 chapters. So don't worry, even if I stretch it, it's only gonna be about 20 chapters. Not that much of a big difference.**

Chapter twelve: The life without Sakura

"Ring Ring Ring!!!" the telephone in Tomoyo's house rang. Everyone raced to the telephone. Tomoyo picked up the phone desperately. It should be Sakura, because she said her plane will arrive about now.

"H-hello? Hello? Sakura, is that you?" Tomoyo shouted. Her grip on the receiver was so tight that her knuckles are almost turning white.

"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura's cheerful voice traveled through the phone.

"Sakura how are you???!!!!" Meilin snatched the phone from Tomoyo, leaving Tomoyo's mouth in the shape of an "o".

"Meilin! Great, London is so beautiful. But in my Point of view, Tokyo's better." Sakura said.

"Do you miss us?" Tomoyo snatched back the phone. Meilin and her are now fighting over the phone, leaving Eriol with a sweatdrop on his heads. (A/N: Syaoran's not here, he's gone out to get everyone something. Do not kill me for this.)

While Meilin and Tomoyo were fighting over the phone, Eriol quietly slipped into another room and got another receiver and brought it to the girls. Tomoyo saw it and took it from Eriol. So this way Meilin and Tomoyo can talk to Sakura at the same time in different receivers.

"Of course I missed you guys!!!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as she heard someone getting back onto the phone.

"Sakura, Syaoran's not here. Do you want him to call back when he gets back?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.

"Um, sure, if he want." Sakura held back a little for some reason.

"Why? Don't you want him to call you?" Meilin asked anxiously.

"Uh…I dunno. I guess I just think if I hear his voice, I'd be…unsure about everything." Sakura mumbled.

"Oh, I never thought about that." Meilin did a little gasp.

"So, what's it like to be in London?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

"Great!!!" Sakura's tone suddenly changed. (A/N: Ok, I've never been to London before, so I'll just do what I know.) "It's got awesome lights, the view is great. And best of all, I get to live with my dad!"

"That's awesome!" Tomoyo tried to sound really exited for Sakura. But deep down she really wanted Sakura to come back.

"Yeah, totally!" Meilin added.

"Ok, I got to go, I'll call you guys soon!!!" Sakura said when she say Touya wave to her.

"Kay, bye Sakura."

"Yeah, you better call us soon!"

"Ok guys, bye!" Sakura said and hang up.

Right after Sakura's call, the doorbell rang. Tomoyo hurried to the door. Syaoran walked inside.

"Dude, Sakura called and you weren't here." Eriol said as soon as he saw Syaoran.

"What?!!!!!!!!" Syaoran roared with anger. "Dammit!" he cursed.

Syaoran's POV

The life without Sakura is just harder than I've ever expected. I feel like a part of me is missing. But I can't be so selfish. Sakura's happy with her family and I should be happy for her. But I just can't stop thinking about her.

Just then my cell phone rang. I hopefully picked up the phone, but my heart sank when I heard Rika's voice. I sighed. Things were getting worse.

"Hi Syaoran!!!" I heard Rika squeal on the other line. "I heard Sakura moved. That's too bad."

"Yeah it is. So what's up?" I tried not to sound too annoyed by her.

"I-I ah…I wanted to see if you are busy tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out." Rika said. "Like friends." She quickly added.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm hanging out with Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol tomorrow." I lied. I didn't want to see Rika. And besides, I'll feel guilty. Sure Sakura and I aren't likely going to see each other again. But the thought of going out with someone else in such a short time after she left is just too horrible.

"Oh, ok…maybe next time then!" Rika said. "Bye!"

"Bye." I couldn't care less about her.

"What was that?!" Eriol stared at me in shock. "You just blew Rika Sasaki off."

"Yeah, so?" I shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

Eriol just stared at me in amazement and didn't say a thing.

"I'm…speechless." Eriol said before turning his attention back to the T.V.

I don't get why Rika likes me so much anyway. Is it because of my money? No, she has that already. Is it only because I look good? I don't know.

"Hey, why don't you like Rika anyway?" Eriol asked me. He got me. Why don't I like her?

"I don't know, she's just not the right one for me." I shrugged.

"How do you know?" Eriol asked, challenging me.

"It's just a feeling you get when you're with someone, you know?" I tried to explain.

Eriol just rolled his eyes and got back to the T.V.

Next day

I stared at the empty seat in front of me. It had been empty before, but back then Sakura was only sick. But now everything in her desk is gone, and she's gone too. I imagined her figure sitting in the desk. Then sighed.

Things were different then what it was like before. Things change. People come, people go. Things enter your life, and the next minute it's gone. All that is a part of life.

Days later

Five days slipped by since Sakura went to London. She never called me. Did she forget to call me? Or have she already forgotten about me.

The life without Sakura is just not right. I dread everyday. Every morning I wake up and hope this was all a dream. But it isn't. Oh god I wish Sakura would come back. I can't live without her.

Ok! That was the end of the chapter. It was a short chapter, but who cares. I just tried to update as fast as possible becuz you guys wanted me to. Anyway I don't know what will happen if I don't update fast. You guys will probably eat me alive. And I can't risk being dead at such a young age. I hope you guys liked it. Remember to vote and tell me about Ryu, it's really important. If I don't know about Ryu, then I can't make the story longer so…ok! Bye!!!


	13. I'm back

Cherry blossoms will bloom

This is the chapter we've all been waiting for, let's just hope Sakura comes back. Of course I know what's gonna happen! Duh! Cuz I'm the author! Hehehe! Mwhahahahahaha! Cough Cough sry about that. I was just joking. I meant no harm. But u'll be stupid (A/N: No offence) if u don't know what's gonna happen after u read the title of the chapter. It's sooooooooo obvious.

Thank yous to:

FlowerLover, Mystic Moon Empress, Illusion Dragon, Tinkerhell, cherryxxblossom, Pinaygrrl, Hope, wandgirl, puzzleboy, Inocent-Hope, Laurie, RiceBallPlum, and Kawaiiseeker987!

Ok, now I'll waist no time and get on with the story.

Chapter thirteen: I'm back

"I wonder how Sakura's doing…" Meilin mumbled to Tomoyo. The girls were at Meilin's house, talking about everything.

"She's doing great I guess, she sounded really happy last time when she called." Tomoyo answered.

"Yea,"

"I wonder why she doesn't call anymore, it had been a week since the last time she called." Tomoyo wondered.

"Hey Tomoyo, do you have her phone number?" Meilin asked anxiously.

"Duh no. If I had her phone number, I'd be calling her right now."

"Ok…but next time she calls, remember to ask her."

"Okay."

London

Sakura's POV

I tightened my grip on my cell phone, fighting the urge to call Syaoran. Syaoran's not bad or anything, it's just that…that I want to leave my past life in Tokyo behind and live my new live here in London. I'm trying to get use to all the new things here right now, and if I call, it'll be harder for me.

I sighed. Why does it have to be so hard? I thought I would be ten times happier than I am right now. 'Did I really make the wrong choice?' A voice at the back of my head asked. I then quickly shook my head. 'No, I couldn't have.' I answered back. I can't even think of what happens if I'm made the wrong decision. 'Is it too late to turn back?' I don't know. I just know that Syaoran must be really hurt right now.

I looked at the picture beside me. It was the picture I took with Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, and Eriol. Oh god I miss those faces. But I can't help but to think I might never see them again. My hand trailed the outline of their faces. My fingers stopped moving when it reached Syaoran. My heart felt warm and fuzzy. A smile crept onto my face…

Tokyo

Normal POV

Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran were sitting in the food court in the mall. Meilin was drinking her coke thorough a straw, Tomoyo just sat with Eriol, and Syaoran was sipping his coffee. It seems like things weren't as good as it used to be.

"Oh, it's so boring." Meilin finally spoke, "Lets actually go shopping okay?"

"AGREED!" Tomoyo burst out.

"Ok, two against two, tied." Meilin said. "But we get to choose so yea."

"Hey, I never said no!" Eriol protested. Meilin and Tomoyo just laughed.

Two hours later

"I'm tired!" Tomoyo finally said. She was caring bags of clothes. And so is Meilin. Syaoran and Eriol just followed them.

"Yea, tell me about it." Meilin agreed.

"Um…since you girls seem like your done, "Syaoran asked carefully, "Can we go now?"

"Yea, I'm tired walking around for the whole afternoon (A/N: Fall down anime style)." Eriol complained.

"Fine, fine. And Eriol, stop complaining." Tomoyo gave in. After all, it had been a long time. Meilin just rolled her eyes.

Afterwards, everyone had dinner at Eriol's house and went home. Eriol dropped Tomoyo off and Syaoran dropped Meilin off. (A/N: it's really dangerous for teenage girls to walk alone at nighttime. It's scary and ppl might kidnap u! Lol, I get scared of a lot of stuff.)

Syaoran's POV

After Meilin gone home, I didn't feel like going home right away. No one's home anyway. It's so lonely and everything. So where am I going? How about Penguin Park? Yep, that sounds good.

Penguin Park

I walked around the park for a while, and then I finally stopped at the never blooming cherry blossom. It looked especially different from the other cherry blossom trees. Because all the other trees are getting ready to bloom. You can see a pinch of green in the tree trunks. The flower buds are forming… But things tree is still it's cold, still self. The cool spring breeze blew, and it felt so refreshing. Everything was perfect…well, except for one thing. If only Sakura was here.

I took a glance at my watch. It was 12:30. I better get home and sleep or I'm not going to have enough energy for all the work I'm going to do tomorrow at school. I yawned. Good thing I finished all my homework. Actually, I didn't have much homework. I finished most of them in school. So I decided to stay for 5 more minutes, and then went home.

Syaoran's house

I reached the front of my door when I heard my phone in the house rang. So I quickly unlocked the door and ran inside, not bothering closing the front door.

"Hello? Syaoran speaking!" I panicked as I reached the phone.

"Hello?" I asked again. Was this person playing a trick on me?

There was a short period of silence, and then the person finally spoke.

"Hi Syaoran." Oh GOD I know that voice from anywhere.

"Sakura!" I spoke happily.

"Yeah it's me. I phoned Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin last time but you weren't there."

"Yeah I know, that was so screwed." I agreed.

"How are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Um… great I guess, things are going pretty fine." I answered. "Don't get me wrong Sakura, I meant things are good but it was better when you were here." I quickly added.

Sakura giggled on the other line. "Syaoran, just because you didn't see me for a few weeks doesn't mean I've changed into a mean person."

"…Ahem…yea." I cleared my throat.

"So, did you miss me?" Sakura said. I can almost see her blushing behind her voice. I chuckled a bit then quickly replied.

"Yeah, of course!"

"I missed you too." Sakura said slowly.

"Ok, enough about me." I said, changing the topic. "More about you."

"Sure, so what do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"Um…how about…where are you right now?" I asked her.

"Right here." A voice so familiar voice spoke behind me. I froze like ice. Then I gradually turned my head around to face the opened door. My shocked big eyes were filled with emotions.

There stood an auburn hair girl with emerald eyes who I once lost.

Well, it's short. But at least Sakura came back! So u guys will be happy and I'll be safe! Lol! I certainly hope u all liked the chapter. Aren't u guys so happy? Thank u for all u guys who cared but I don't need Ryu's information anymore. I'm making it up. I was being so stupid. Pleez Pleez Pleez review! Well…if u liked it. I mean, I wouldn't wanna force u ppl to do things!


	14. Another new student?

Cherry blossoms will bloom

HIYA READERS! I'VE BEEN SICK FOR LIKE ALMOST A WEEK! But at least I got to skip a few days of school. And it's not bad because since I was sick, my mom and my dad didn't make me do any work. It was so wonderful! Just to clear things up, I AM NOT STAR OR HOPE! I'M DREAMZ! DO NOT GET THE THREE OF US MIXED UP! I'M SERIOUS! Sry about that. Although I am kinda jealous of her. Her review average is better than my. No fair! Just becuz she writes like me does not mean she is me ok!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had a writer's block. I hope you guys read and review both this story and my other story. It's called 'Follow your dreams'. If no one likes it, I'm gonna delete it. So if you like it, be sure to review!

Thanx 4 the so many reviews u ppl gave me! I was so happy. Want ur story now? Here u go.

Last chapter:

"So, did you miss me?" Sakura said. I can almost see her blushing behind her voice. I chuckled a bit then quickly replied.

"Yeah, of course!"

"I missed you too." Sakura said slowly.

"Ok, enough about me." I said, changing the topic. "More about you."

"Sure, so what do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"Um…how about…where are you right now?" I asked her.

"Right here." A voice so familiar voice spoke behind me. I froze like ice. Then I gradually turned my head around to face the opened door. My shocked big eyes were filled with emotions.

There stood an auburn hair girl with emerald eyes who I once lost.

Chapter 14: Another new student?

Normal POV

"S-SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted and raced to the door. He hugged Sakura tight, and buried his face in Sakura's hair. Tears fell down Sakura face as she hugged Syaoran back.

"Sakura, I thought you were going to be gone forever." Syaoran whispered. (A/N: Sry but I really don't wanna make Syaoran cry. Guys feel so geeky when they cry. Whenever I c boys cry I just go like 'This guy is too emotional!' so yea.)

"Yea, so did I," Sakura said, "But I came back didn't I?" Sakura forced out a weak smile. It is hard to smile when you are crying so hard. Syaoran ran his fingers through Sakura's smooth honey brown hair.

"I missed you so much Sakura." Syaoran said quietly, remaining the same position.

"Me too Syaoran." Sakura's smile grew wider. "Syaoran?"

"Yea?" Syaoran replied, waiting for Sakura to say something.

"I love you too." Sakura finally said after taking a big breath.

Syaoran was shocked. This was so sudden, so unexpected. But it's the exact words he wanted to hear from. Syaoran pulled away a little so they can be face to face. He stared at her with big shocked amber eyes. Sakura's talking emerald eyes stared back at Syaoran, as if it was saying 'I really do.'

Syaoran didn't say anything; he just gave Sakura a heart-warming smile.

After a while

"Um Sakura…" Syaoran started.

"Yes Syaoran?"

"Does Tomoyo and Meilin know your back?" Syaoran asked slowly.

"OH CRAP!" Sakura shouted. "If they find out I came to you before them, I'll be eaten alive!"

Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, we already found out!" A voice came from the door. It was obviously Meilin's angry voice.

"…Uh…oh…" Sakura mumbled as she slowly turned around.

"Sakura! How can you not tell us!" Tomoyo asked, shocked.

"Yeah! You could've at least called!" Meilin pretended to be hurt.

"I'm sorry guys, I forgot. Right now I'm really tired because the plane ride was so long and there was a baby crying the whole way. It was horrible." Sakura apologized.

"Oh, it's okay." Meilin comforted her.

"Yeah, we know that you came back because of Syaoran." Tomoyo added. With that Syaoran and Sakura both blushed, hard.

"You guys sure make a good couple!" Merlin said happily.

"Yep!" Tomoyo was getting hyper.

"Um…thanks…" Sakura mumbled.

"It's late. Sakura you better go home and get some rest from your plane ride." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Where's Touya?" Meilin suddenly blurted out.

"He's at cousin Yukito's."

"Why is he there?"

"Because we're staying there until we find a place to live." Sakura said sadly.

"Aw…Sakura it's okay." Tomoyo tried to comfort Sakura.

"Thanks but I'll be fine." Sakura put up a weak smile.

"Sakura, it's so good having you back!" Meilin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it has been soooo boring without you." Tomoyo said. She soon received cold glares from Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin.

"What!" Tomoyo yelled. "Well it's not my fault that you guys won't go shopping with me!"

"Haha! Everything is so familiar." Sakura chuckled.

"We've missed you Sakura." Meilin said, "It hasn't been the same without you."

"…I don't know what to say…" Sakura was getting tearing with all the drama that's going on.

"You don't have to say anything Saku." Meilin smiled.

"We know what your thinking." Tomoyo finished for Meilin. They then looked at each other and smiled.

"You guys are the best." Sakura sniffed.

Meilin and Tomoyo just smiled.

"Ring ring ring!" Sakura's cell phone rang.

"It's Touya." Said Sakura looking at her pink cell phone. "He's probably calling for me to get home."

Everyone nodded. Sakura spoke into her cell phone. "Touya?"

"Uh huh…"

"Oh okay… yeah… I know… sure… okay. BYE!"

"What did he say?" asked Tomoyo as soon as Sakura got of her phone.

"He said I can stay for half more hour and then he's going to pick me up."

"Okay! That's great! You can stay for half more hour!" Said Tomoyo excitedly.

"And you can catch up with all the things that's been going on!" Meilin added happily.

"Yeah, what has been happening?" Sakura asked curiously.

Half hour later

"Honk honk!" a car honked outside Syaoran's house. Sakura took a look at the window and it was her cousin Yukito's car. So Sakura put on her shoes and said good-bye for now to her friends.

Next day

Sakura was back at school. Catching up at all the work she missed. Rika was so mad that she screamed so hard when Sakura walked into the class. And she got sent to the office for doing that.

A week after

Everything was going so well. Rika moved to a new school because of all the humiliation. No one ever heard from Yue again, and everyone was all so happy. But the perfect ness came to an end. On one day.

That day

"Okay class! We have a new student again today!" Terada sensei called. A boy with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes just like Sakura's. Sakura was shocked but she thought it was just a coincidence. He was good looking all right. Maybe he can even compete with Syaoran. Looks like Syaoran have some competition. Obviously all the girls started drooling at the sight of him.

"This is Ryu Mikotaka. He moved here from Vancouver, Canada. That's very far away from here." Tereda sensei's loud voice echoed in the classroom. Ryu nodded and smiled a little and the girls are starting to faint.

"Mr.Mikotaka why don't you go sit beside Mr.Li over there?" Tereda sensei said as Syaoran raised his hand. Ryu stayed silent and headed to his new seat.

Than Qs to these reviewers:

Illusion dragon

l x lmystikalxstarzl x l

Flower lover

Mystic-cherryblossom

Bluemouth

Pinaygrrl

Lord cynic

Innocent-hope

Shortygirl-333

Puzzleboy

Mystic moon empress

Phantom demon

RiceBallPlum

FaErIexFaItH

Cherryxxblossom

Lily

Heather

Inu Yasha's lover

AyameAngelChan

I. L

Hope

Than Q all again!

I hope you ppl review my other fic too! And this fic! Things are gonna get really interesting I tell you! YOU PPL BE SURE TO READ HOPE'S STORY'S LAST CHAPTER! IT'S COMING SOON AND DON'T MISS IT! I'm glad that so many ppl likes my stories and my writing and I'll work even harder to write better chapters for you guys to read! Ja ne for now!


	15. A new friend

Cherry Blossoms will Bloom

Thank u thank u thank u so much for all the reviews! I've decided to do review responses again! And here they are!

Tinkerhell- Thanks and I luv your story too!

Hope- Update your next chapter soon!

Kawaiiseeker987- Thanks for the review! You'll find out who Ryu is next chapter or something. Hope my advice helped!

Flower Lover- I always update ASAP. But now it takes longer for me cuz I have to write two stories at once. OMG! I JUST READ UR REVIEW TO MY OTHER FIC! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU F.L! UR THE BEST! I Luv your story too! **hugs flower lover tightly**! D

AyameAngelChan: Thanks for the review! Ryu IS hot Shanna! I made him hot! D

Phantom Demon: This is going to a bad place. Something REALLY bad is gonna happen, I'm sorry to say. But it's gonna be an SxS ending. TOTALLY SxS. AW CRAP! I must stop telling ppl things.

MysticMoonEmpress: Thank you! And I am feeling better! **Bows**! Ur a nice person!

Pinaygrrl: HELLO! Than Q for the review! Really appreciate it!

CherryxxxBlossom: LOL! UR FUNNI! In a good way. Thanks so much for the review and the laugh my friends and I had.

Heather: HELLO HEATHER! HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT BIRTHDAY! JUST TO LET U KNOW, UR IN THIS STORY!

RiceBallPlum: Okay…I got some questions to answer. Rika's scheme was for Sakura's dad to come back so Sakura will be out of the way of Syaoran and her. Sakura came back because she loved Syaoran and missed him really much.

Happish: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! WELL… reviewS …nothing to say. Thanks again then!

Dreamz-of-hope: Okay…I don't know which one of you guys reviewed me but I think it was Hope. Well…thank you Hope!

Lord Cynic: Hi! Your right! Syaoran should look out! Because in the next chapter, something's gonna happen.

Puzzleboy: Thank you for reviewing me once again! Anyway…next chapter's gonna be pretty shocking.

Wandgirl: Hiya! Thanks for the review! I like your stories too! I think they're great!

That was all! I hope you guys all read my other story 'Follow your Dreams'!

Last chapter:

"Okay class! We have a new student again today!" Terada sensei called. A boy with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes just like Sakura's entered the classroom. Sakura was shocked but she thought it was just a coincidence. He was good looking all right. Maybe he can even compete with Syaoran. Looks like Syaoran have some competition. Obviously all the girls started drooling at the sight of him.

"This is Ryu Mikotaka. He moved here from Vancouver, Canada. That's very far away from here." Tereda sensei's loud voice echoed in the classroom. Ryu nodded and smiled a little and the girls are starting to faint.

"Mr.Mikotaka why don't you go sit beside Mr.Li over there?" Tereda sensei said as Syaoran raised his hand. Ryu stayed silent and headed to his new seat.

Chapter fifteen: A new friend

Later that day

"Hi, are you Kinomoto Sakura?" Ryu introduced himself to Sakura. All the girls started to stare at Sakura, wondering 'why does Sakura always get the hot guys!".

Sakura nodded. "Yes, how did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I just asked the teacher." Ryu replied.

"So…um…what are you doing here? I don't mean to be rude or anything kay?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it was just really surprising to see someone having the same eye colour as me. Because people usually don't have this eye colour you know?" Ryu quickly answered.

"Yeah! Totally!" Sakura replied. "I can NEVER find someone with the same eye colour as me." Sakura felt like she's found a person that knows what she's thinking.

"Great! So um…maybe we can be like…friends?" Ryu asked carefully.

"I don't see why not!" Sakura smiled happily. She then hugged Ryu tightly. Syaoran is just standing by from not too far. He seemed shocked, yet angry.

Ryu just smiled.

Next day

"Hi Ryu!" Sakura greeted Ryu cheerfully. It's 7:30 in the morning. It was actually really surprising to Sakura that she made it in time this morning. And she's actually pretty early!

"Hi Kinomoto-san." Ryu said politely. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Then giggled.

"Please Ryu! Call me Sakura!" Sakura laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ryu was confused.

"It's just really rare to see people as polite as you around here." Sakura stopped her giggling.

"Wasn't Li like this when he first met you?" Ryu asked.

"Him! NONONO! He was so rude! She asked me out on the second day we met and I said no…" Sakura went on… (Dreamz: If you don't remember what happened, you can go back to my earlier chapters.)

Ryu nodded once in a while to show he was being respectful and he was listening carefully.

Meilin's POV

I saw Ryu and Sakura talking to each other in the hall. I felt so sad. Ryu was so sweet, but he likes Sakura, obviously. I felt jealous of Sakura for the first time in my life. I've always gotten everything I wanted. If she weren't my best friend, I would've beaten her up by now. But she's my best friend. And it isn't her fault that Ryu likes her. Ryu is such a gentleman. If Sakura didn't already have Syaoran, I bet she would go out with Ryu. But Syaoran is great, too. Ryu can just be her friend, nothing more. But the same goes for me. I guess I'll never win that place in Ryu's heart.

I cleared my thoughts as I approached Sakura and Ryu. I don't think Ryu even knows me. So I'll just introduce myself and be his friend. (Dreamz: Not a very Meilin-like doing, I know.)

"Hi Sakura! Um…Ryu Mikotaka right?" I asked if I didn't know. I did know! Of course. Everyone in the school knows by now. Ryu AKA The hottie-from-Vancouver.

Ryu seemed pretty surprised, but quickly nodded. I put on my sweetest smile.

"Hi! I'm Meilin Li. I'm Sakura's best friend and Syaoran's cousin." I tried to act as nice as possible. Even if I didn't have a chance with him, I can still try to impress him right?

"Um…Hi! …Sup." Ryu said coolly. That's weird. Ryu seemed way more convenient when he's talking to Sakura.

"Can I call you Ryu?" I tried to break the silence that is now forming.

"Sure Meilin." Ryu didn't sound that polite…

"Um…" I mumbled. He didn't even ask if he could call me that! So many thoughts were going on in my mind right now. I'm sure this is his real side. So why is he so weird to Sakura? Something's going on. I can feel it. If Sakura can't notice it, then I'll just have to find out myself.

"Hey I got to go to the bathroom, I'll just go straight to class afterwards. So Bye!" Sakura said.

"See ya!" I just said without focusing on Sakura.

"Good bye Sakura." Ryu replied. Why did he suddenly turn so mannerly? It's so weird!

"So… Do you miss Vancouver?" I asked, still very polite.

"Nah, it's cool here. Back in Vancouver was a blast. But now I'm here, I'll just have to live with it." He replied. Doesn't seem very polite to me. And he was teasing Japan. And he was dissing me birth country!

"Are you insulting Japan?" I asked unbelievably. This guy no longer seems so good to me. Just another stupid guy, except he's hot.

"Yeah, do I care?" He didn't seem too concerned.

I stared at him with my mouth open. I just stared! He stared back fearlessly. He was like almost a foot taller than me so I had to look up. I felt so short and small in front of him.

Just then the bell rang. Ryu turned around and said "Later." Before he left. I was so shocked I just stood there. After 20 seconds or so, I snapped back to reality. I was going to find out what was going on. I just have to!

After school

I stopped by a house. This is supposed to be Ryu's address. I looked at my note again. Yep! This has to the right one! I took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. After a while, the door opened and there stood Ryu. He looked at me like he looked at me before and I looked back. Then he turned around and said, "Come in."

Hello! That was the fifteenth chapter! I hope you all liked it. I kinda left you guys a cliffhanger but oh well! I hope you guys review me! Please do! RR. 18ER!


	16. An unexpected discovery

Cherry Blossoms will bloom

HELLO READERS! I've got some news to tell you people!

**News: Since I'm doing three stories at once, it's really hard to manage. And that is why I've been doing a lot of bad chapters. My apologies. So I'm not going to update any more chapters on my other two fics until I finish this fic. I'm so happy! I got 200 reviews! That was so much past my goal. Since it was my first fic, before I started the story, I expected 100 for my whole story! And here I am, with 200 reviews before I even finished the fic. That is why I would like to say a huge thank you to all you guys who reviewed my story!**

**Here are the Thank Qs for my reviewers for chapter 15!**

**Kawaiiseeker987: **Thanks! Meilin went to Ryu's house.

**Puzzleboy: **Thank you!Where did Hakkai go? Kinda miss him. Lol!

**FlowerLover: Mysterious voice **some might happen...

**Cherryxxxbossom:** I think Meilin just went asking ppl for Ryu's address. Thans tho!

**Wandgirl: **I'm glad that the chapter answered ur questions. Thanx!

**Illusion dragon: **I thought 8 means rich and 6 means lucky…?

**Pinaygrrl: **Thanks for the review! Appreciate it!

**Heather: **I never said u were in this chapter! Ur in my other two fics…

**Hope: **Ur so weird. You review b4 u read my fic. Thanks nway.

**AyameAngelChan: **You'll have to find out what happens by urself.

**Medori: **I'm so happy u like my fic! Thanx for the review!

**Mysticmoonempress: **Well…Ryu isn't exactly ass…well, kinda…

**Lord Cynic: **What is 'Hado-ken'? Anyway, thanks.

**Shanna: **I updated!

**Wolf's girl: **Thanks so much for the review! Glad you like my writing.

Last chapter:

Meilin's POV

I stopped by a house. This is supposed to be Ryu's address. I looked at my note again. Yep! This has to the right one! I took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. After a while, the door opened and there stood Ryu. He looked at me like he looked at me before and I looked back. Then he turned around and said, "Come in."

Chapter 16: An unexpected discovery

"Sit down." Ryu told me. I entered his house and sat down on the black leather couch.

"I just…" I explained but was cut off immediately by Ryu.

"I know, you came here to find out what is the matter with me and Sakura."

"Y-Yes…" I stumbled.

"Yeah, um…it's very complicated."

"Yes, I think I know that already." I protested, well of course I didn't want to look dumb in front of him.

"I'm Sakura's cousin."

That one dropped down on me like a bomb. It was so unexpected! Sakura's cousin! That seems so far away.

"W-what! Y-you are?" I asked, I stared at him with my mouth open.

"Yes, and you see, Sakura's mother was at Vancouver when she died."

"WHAT!" I yelled. I thought Aunty Nadeshiko died in Toronto. "Aunty Nadeshiko died in Toronto though!"

"Obviously no one knew that." Ryu looked serious.

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped myself. I thought it would be better for Ryu to just tell me the story without me interrupting.

"Aunt Nadeshiko died out of lung cancer, as you know. She came to Vancouver for business right before she died. When I heard the news that she collapsed I went to the hospital to see her. But it was too late, the doctor said that she would die that day." Ryu looked down. It mush be pretty hard for him to repeat those horrible memories.

My eyes watered and a tear slid down my cheek. But I wiped away my tears because I wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Are you okay?" Ryu looked at me worriedly. I nodded, and told him to continue.

"When she saw me, she grabbed on to my shirt and wouldn't let go. She told me to promise her something. So I did because I couldn't say no to a person's dieing wish. And she told me to take good care of Sakura. And right after she said that, she stopped breathing." Ryu buried his face in his hands. I couldn't help but to start sobbing. Aunt Nadeshiko was so nice and kind. She didn't deserve to die.

"So in order for me to take good care of Sakura, I'll have to marry her."

Normal POV

"No, you're lying." Meilin stammered after a long period of silence. Her bangs covered her eyes and her face looked dark.

"I am not lying." Ryu reassured Meilin. Meilin's grip tightened.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COME AND RUIN SAKURA AND SYAORAN'S RELATIONSHIP! AFTER ALL THE THINGS THEY'VE BEEN THOUGH!" Meilin screamed. A great amount of rage and tears burst out form Meilin. Ryu was really surprised. It felt so weird to see a girl crying so hard.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ryu whispered quietly. Meilin didn't look up at Ryu and kept on crying. Ryu tried to comfort Meilin. Just when he was about to touch Meilin, Meilin slapped his hand away and yelled.

"Don't you touch me! What is wrong with you! You have to go and break them up! Don't you understand Sakura's already very happy and taken great care of when she's with Syaoran!" Meilin screamed.

"But it was Aunt Nadeshiko's dieing wish…" Ryu said slowly, "Look, I don't want to do this either, I already have the heart for another girl…"

"Ryu, listen." Meilin nearly shouted. "Aunt Nadeshiko wished for Sakura's happiness. And if Sakura is with you, she wouldn't be happy! And if she's not happy, how is she being taken good care of! Syaoran will take care of her! They're so happy together! I'm sure Aunt Nadeshiko will want to see Sakura happy."

Ryu thought for a minute and said, "Y-you're right. Sakura will be happy and taken care of when she's with Syaoran."

Meilin's face immediately lightened. She couldn't believe it! She actually accomplished something that she never thought she'd be able to do!

"Are you serious!" Meilin shouted. "Does that mean you won't go and break them up!"

"Yes." Ryu smiled. Meilin was so happy that so hugged Ryu tightly. Ryu turned into a human tomato.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Meilin shouted. "Aunt Nadeshiko would've been proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because your made a decision for her daughter to be happy." Meilin shot Ryu a sunny smile.

"Haha…anyway, why do you care so much about what happens to them?" Ryu laughed.

"Well…I don't know." Meilin wondered for a while. "I guess I just really love my friends."

Ryu couldn't help but smiled.

"Tell you what, when I was small, I had a really huge crush on Syaoran. He's my favourite cousin. But when I saw him and Sakura together, I felt really happy for them and… not at all jealous." Meilin smiled shyly. "And I just felt that…that piece of art shouldn't ever be destroyed." Meilin looked deeply at Ryu after she done talking.

Ryu stared at Meilin in shock. He never knew Meilin was so…deep.

"Oh great." Ryu laughed, "Now your making me feel ashamed of myself." Meilin laughed along with Ryu.

"So are you still gonna tell Sakura?" Meilin asked. This is a tough question.

"Yeah…I think Sakura deserve to know the truth." Ryu said after a long, silent pause.

"But wouldn't she be really sad?" Meilin asked Ryu.

"Well… it's better to be honest with her then to just hide the truth." Ryu said.

"Yeah, I hope your right." Meilin nodded. Ryu fell silent.

"Oh look at the time, I better get going." Meilin said after looking at her watch.

"What time is it?" Ryu asked, looking at the clock. The clock said 6:30.

"Okay, I'm glad we had this conversation." Meilin smiled.

"Me too." Ryu smiled back.

"Bye then!" Meilin waved at the doorway.

Ryu stared at her, then walked toward her. Before Meilin knew what was going on, Ryu had his lips on hers. Meilin's eyes shot wide open. There was a long pause before she came to her senses and pushed Ryu away.

"What was that!" Meilin asked Ryu, who was smiling at her.

"Remember how I said I had the heart for another chapter?" Ryu said, not waiting for Meilin's answer, "Well, that girl was you."

"But well, you can't just come up and kiss me!"

"What do you expect me to do? I like you, a lot."

Meilin stared at Ryu in surprise. "But you were so mean to me!" She exclaimed.

"I just wanted to act cool in front of you." Ryu scratched his head. Meilin giggled. Then started messing with his hair. Meilin laughed. Ryu grabbed Meilin's hands and stared deep into her eyes. (Dreamz: And we all know what happens next…) And gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

Sakura's House

Sakura reached for the phone that had been ringing for about 15 seconds.

"Hello? Kinomoto Residence, Sakura speaking." Sakura said sheeply.

"Hi Sakura, it's Meilin. Can you get Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran to all come to Ryu's house tomorrow afternoon?"

"Why? And anyway, I don't know his address."

"Oh, right…then just come to my house okay? Around 4:30."

"Why? What's up? we don't even know him very well!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Got to go now, bye!"

Sakura just sat there, confused.

Okay, end of the chapter. The chapter is just mainly about Meilin and Ryu but who cares! You guys had seen so many SxS romance already! Even so, I still hope you all liked the chapter. I worked really hard! I think you all know what's going to happen in the next chapter so yea. The ending of the story is coming soon! Chapter 18 is the finale! Bye for now!


	17. Lots of Crazy Stuff

Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom

Konichiwa! Dreamz' back! Thanx so much for all the reviews. I know. It's been soooooooooooooooo long since I last updated! But I had a lot of homework and I need to finish a poster. I was VERY BUSY! And also I had a writer's block AGAIN. But now that's all done, and I can update my fic! This is the second last chapter of the story so… It's sad isn't it? This is my first fic and I'm gong to finish it. I feel kinda sad becuz I'm gonna miss it. I tried to make the last two chapters really kawaii so you guys can enjoy it. I am soooo sorry, please forgive me.

**Pinaygrrl: **Thanks so much for the review!

**FlowerLover: **Lol! Yep, Meilin found a man! I gave her a man becuz when I was writing the 8th chapter, I thought: 'Hm…Sakura and Tomoyo all went and paired off, maybe I should make Meilin have someone too…' And so I did!

**Dark Child Samara:** Glad you like my story! You really think I'm a awesome author! Thank you thak you thank you so much! Yeah…I'm going to miss the story too. But there's always new ones!

**Hope: **WASUP! I don't really have anything to talk about becuz you didn't even read the chapter. Well maybe you did now but you never talked about it with me so yeah.

**Wandgirl: **Ryu is strange, yeah I know. But at least we know what he's thinking now! Lol! Thx for the review!

**Mystic Moon Empress: **Lol! Do like Ryu more as an ass or not an ass? Lol! Anyway… Ryu is nice now and thank you for the review!

**Illusion Dragon: **Lol! I didn't know that eight hundred thing but at least now I know what's going on. I was really weird when you wrote update son instead of update soon. I think it' s becuz the fanfiction thingy makes any letter that has been used more than twice into 1 letter. So kawaiiiiiiiii would become kawai. Lol!

**Cherryxxxblossom: **Thanks for the review! The ending is going to be soooooooo kawaii! I'm not joking! But only I know what's gonna happen. But maybe Hope and Star knows too but oh well… Anyway I love your story too!

**Kawaiiseeker987: **Do you want Saku to pair up with Ryu? Eh, he was going to but that would be too cruel to Syaoran so I didn't pair them up. Lol

**Steff (Shortygirl: **Thanx for the review!

**AyameAngelChan: **Thanx for the review. The ending is gonna be good. Trust me.

**Lord Cynic: **Thx for the review.

FaErIexFaItH: You never had a story? Are you gone make one soon? 

**Heather: **Yeah, not a really fast update but who cares! I updated.

**Babiriceball: **Thanx for the great review.

…Thank you! You really think I'm doing a good job?

**Puzzleboy: **LOL! Yeah I kinda missed him cuz it's funner when he was there. Thanx for the review BTW.

**RiceBallPlum: **I know what you mean. Ryu did change his mind but I didn't really care about that cuz I wanted to get to the end faster. The ending is good.

Well anyway I hope you guys like this chapter.

**MelMel0492: **Glad you liked it! This is the second last chapter! Keep on reading!

Chapter 17: Lots of Crazy Stuff

Ryu led himself down to Meilin's house with Meilin leading the way. She hastily opened the door to her house and pulled Ryu to the couch.

"SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO?" she asked happily.

Ryu winced. Why was she so happy? There was nothing good about telling Sakura about this incident that happened to her mother. Why did it have to be _him?_

"Meilin…"

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS?" she replied happily once again.

"I uh… I just wanted to well… I don't want to tell Sakura about her mom yet… so could we just um… like have a… get together… for fun or something? I can't stand girls crying… It's too soon!" Ryu explained quietly.

Meilin's face turned into a serious look. She nodded, and then managed to turn up a smile. Ryu smiled too and they began to plan the get together.

The day of the Party

"DAMN IT TOMOYO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? THE GAME'S CALLED PIN THE TAIL ON THE DONKEY AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME PIN THE FREAKIN THING ON THE DAMN DONKEY!" Eriol screamed angrily, his face deep red.

"WELL DON'T PIN IT ON MY ASS! ARE YOU FREAKIN CALLING ME A DONKEY?" Tomoyo argued back at the same time.

"AN ASS _IS_ A DONKEY! IT SAID PIN THE TAIL ON THE ASS DAMN IT!"

"WELL _THIS_ ASS IS BETTER THAN _YOU_!"

"IF THAT'S TRUE THEN PROVE IT TO ME!" Eriol pounced on Tomoyo and kissed her.

After he stopped kissing her, Tomoyo said, "Are you asking me to pin the tail on your ass?"

"Oh damn it… Trapped… All right! You can touch my ass _whenever_ you please!" Eriol stated.

Everyone watched their endless argument, dumbfounded. It just kept going, and going. They all sweat dropped.

"Wow, we throw a party together with stupid kid games, and everyone's still having an awesome time!" Ryu whispered to Meilin.

"Yeah, we got SKILLS!" Meilin agreed.

"DAMN IT ERIOL! WHY DON'T WE JUST START PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE SO I CAN KISS OTHER GUYS! YOU'LL BE SORRY THEN!" Tomoyo screamed more.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? SAKURA AND MELIN ARE _BOTH_ HOTTER THAN YOU!"Eriol insulted.

_Silence_. Tomoyo's face became red with anger.

"Uh oh…" they all said except Eriol.

Eriol grinned, then yelled, "AW MAN! I DID AN AWESOME BURN!"

"Not for long…" Syoaran stated.

"Chaos now entering the room! CHAOS NOW ENTERING THE ROOM!" Sakura whispered to the others.

They made a hasty run for it. Into the kitchen they went as tails for pin the tail on the ASS went flying everywhere in the living room.

"DAMN YOU ERIOL! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Tomoyo screamed throwing the boxes of tails at Eriol.

Eriol grinned and said, "Not likely!" He ducked as the box came hurling towards his head.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FREAKIN ASS OF A MAN! GO RUN HOME TO YOUR STUPID LOVABLE MOMMY!" Tomoyo screamed hitting him angrily.

"OH I WILL!" Eriol shouted back.

"They never stop," Ryu pointed out shaking his head.

"Agreed," Meilin added.

15 min later

"This…is n-not over…" Tomoyo panted.

"Yeah… I'll s-so win." Eriol threw back.

"I can… hold on… a little… longer…"

"I can't…"

Eriol collapsed to the floor as Tomoyo's energy was automatically restored. She jumped up and down happily. She stopped and looked around cautiously.

"_So, which one of you girls are next?_" she asked challengingly.

They all backed away, obviously scared.

"Um… we're boys too…" Syaoran stated slowly stepping back up again. He wasn't afraid.

"Not to me!" Tomoyo shouted cracking her knuckles evilly.

Syaoran backed away again. Then, Tomoyo went into happy mode and joined them in the kitchen.

"Oh, wait!" she replied as she entered and went back to the living room.

She walked over to Eriol and put her foot on his back.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! TRIUMPH!" she screamed madly.

Everyone sweat dropped once again. Just then, Eriol opened his eyes and pulled Tomoyo down by his side and kissed her.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Tomoyo stated after the kiss. "I think I'll need another!"

"My specialty!" he told her, then kissed her again.

"Get a room…" Meilin rolled her eyes.

"Or at least stop and join us over _here_!" Sakura called over her shoulder.

"Okay!" the couple yelled as they smooched over into the kitchen.

"WE SAID QUIT IT!" screamed Ryu covering his eyes.

Syaoran also covered his and yelled, "MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"THIS PROGRAM IS SUITABLE FOR AN OLDER YOUTH AUDIENCE! _VIEWER'S DISCRESION IS SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO ADVISED!_" Sakura shouted.

"Ok, we get it." Tomoyo blushed. Eriol nodded.

Later

"Ok, bye Tomoyo, bye Eriol! Thanks for coming!" Meilin shouted as the couple went inside Eriol's car.

"Um Sakura," Meilin walked back into living room. "We have something to tell you."

"Oh okay," Sakura looked at Ryu and Meilin, "What is it?"

"You see um…" Ryu started, but didn't finish his sentence.

"I…" Ryu began again.

"I am…"

"ALRIGHT RYU! I'LL TELL HER FOR YOU!" Meilin shouted out of impatience.

"You see um…Ryu is your cousin." Meilin explained.

"OHMIGOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Sakura screamed. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS SOOOOOO COOL!"

"Yeah and um…" Ryu began and once again, failed.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME HANDLE IT!" Meilin lectured. Ryu nodded like a student would do to his teacher.

"Ryu was small and in Canada at the time and…" Meilin seemed to be scared. She took a deep breath and said, "… He…WAS GAY! RYU WAS GAY!"

"What!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" Ryu screamed like he had never screamed before.

"It's okay Ryu," Sakura comforted him after recovering from that last scream. "There is nothing wrong about that."

"But I- I'm.."

"Anyway, you're not gay anymore." Meilin faked a smile.

Ryu gave her his I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU death glare. Meilin backed away.

"Anyway," Meilin replied, "We'd really like it if you don't tell anyone. We only told you because you were his cousin."

"Alright," Sakura took a deep breath, "You can count on me."

After Sakura left

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! GAY!" Ryu shouted.

"I-I'm sorry," Meilin was scared and looked down at the floor, "I got stage-fright at the last moment."

"Couldn't you have said something else!"

"I'm sorry, can you please forgive me?" Meilin gave Ryu her puppy eyes.

"Aw fine! But she better not tell anyone." Ryu gave in.

"THANKS! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Meilin jumped up and down and started running around in her house. Ryu chased after her.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Meilin screamed!

"Yeah? JUST WATCH ME!"

"I'M GOING TO WIN THIS ONE. BECAUSE I ALWAYS WIN!"

"WELL I ALWAYS WIN TOO!"

The couple started playing tag all of a sudden. After a long period of time, Ryu finally caught Meilin and pinned her down to the ground. Ryu calmed her down, grabbed her, and looked into her eyes.

"Meilin, you're the absolute best thing that can ever happen to me."

Lol was it funny? Hope helped me make this chapter. Yep, Dreamz and Hope had made a chapter together. Hope you all enjoyed that. Just to let you people know, Ryu and Meilin did not do 'it' at the end. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAYING! Hope has already lectured me so yeah. I'll update the last chapter ASAP, but right now all you really need to do is read! Please review!


	18. Back to the place where he broke her hea...

**Cherry blossoms will bloom**

**Konichiwa! As you all know, this is the last chapter of the story. So instead of doing review replies, I'm gonna do something different.**

**I've decided to say Thank Qs to all those people who have ever reviewed my in this story. And here they are!**

**Than Qs to:**

**Mystic-CherryBlossom; Puzzelboy; AsUcKeRfOrRoMaNcE; Silverfox001; Illusion Dragon; Melaniemelmelgirl; Tinaptran; Happish; Hope; Star; Addictive Jon; Lyra Sakura; Sarah; Wings-of-anime; marissa; Mikkasura; Shannon; lil-asian-cherry; B4U; Karen; Rinoa Leonheartilly; Sweet Ying-Fa; Magical girl; l x lmysticalxstarzl x l; May; Bunny Lover; Morgan; XsunnyrainbowX; Phantom Demon; Mystic Moon Empress; bookworm girl; FlowerLover; pinky; Jessi; AnimeluvaJK; Danielle; likewhoa; Anime Luver; XsunniX; Inu Yasha Lover; ; Sabrina; iceboltmage; Lily; Inu Yasha's Lover; Heather; AWSOME!; Inu Yasha's Lover's friend; MisunderstO-od-child; Sally Kim; Tinkerhell; twilight-star1; kawaiiseeker987; Inu Yasha's Lover's Other friend(her best friend); wandgirl; x-Samara-x; shortygirl333; hoolyhoopz; RiceBallPlum; cherryxxxblossom; Pinaygrrl; Shanna; bluemouth; mz-krazii; Lord Cynic; FaErIexFaItH; I.L; wolf's gurl; Medori; Steff; babriceball; MelMel0492; Asuki Tanrei; healeremily91; crazi-foe-u; Lonely Maiden; Kosmic kitty; FaErIexFaItH; Heather.**

**And now, a special thank you to hope! Who has guided and helped mewrite chapter 17.Which was very good. THANK YOU HOPE!**

**That's all of them; I give all of you a bow. Bows Thanks you guys for supporting me throughout the story. I am very grateful. I am so going to miss this story. I tried to make this last chapter kawaii because it's the last chapter. Thanks for reading this story. I love this last chapter, especially the last 5 sentences. I love this story! I'm gonna miss it soooooo much! I'm going to miss you guys too! Thanks again and please enjoy this last chapter!**

Chapter 18: Back to the place where he broke her heart

"I still can't believe you told Sakura that I was gay." Ryu murmured to Meilin the day after the party. They were walking back from school, "And it isn't even true!"

"I know, I know…" Meilin apologized, looking down at the ground, "And once again, I am very sorry."

"Hey guys!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled from all the way down the road, waving voilently.

"Hey!" Meilin screamed back. Ryu just waved a little.

"Have you seen Syaoran and Eriol today?" Tomoyo asked as soon as she reached the couple.

"No, have you?" Meilin asked back.

"No…I wonder where they are…" Sakura mumbled.

"I bet they're planning on something really horrible while we're just worrying about them." Tomoyo said angrily.

"Eh," Ryu shrugged. Then quickly got cold stares from Sakura and Tomoyo.

"WHAT!" Ryu yelled, "I'M NOT THE ONE GOING OUT WITH THEM!"

"Oh well. Guess we'll just have to have some fun without them…" Meilin replied mysteriously.

"…Fun?" Ryu asked, sounding almost scared.

30 min later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sakura and her friends are at the new amusement park built in the city's center. There were all kinds of rides on there. Roller coasters, haunted houses…you name it! Right now everyone is on the huge black metal roller coaster. And Sakura is screaming like hell. But at least they're having a good time, right?

'This is _so_ not what I had in mind when Meilin said we were gonna have _fun_,' Ryu thought hopelessly as he watched the auburn-haired cousin of his scream her ass off.

"Phew, glad that was over," Meilin let out a deep breath as they got of the roller coaster. Sakura was still shivering and Tomoyo was just hyper for no reason.

"Let's go home now, I'm beat," Tomoyo suggested.

"Good idea," Ryu quickly replied.

"Already? We've only been here for like…" Meilin took a glance at her watch, "20 minutes. But on the other hand, I don't think Sakura can handle anymore of this after the Haunted House _and _the Roller Coaster."

Tomoyo and Ryu nodded in agreement.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK?" Sakura asked challengingly.

"Of course not!" Everyone said in a union.

"Then why did you say that?" Sakura pointed out.

"Look, we just don't think you can handle this anymore."

"Oh yeah! I can be tough!" Sakura yelled rolling her sleeves up, "Bring the rides on!"

"Sakura you _really_ don't have to prove anything," Tomoyo quickly replied.

"OH I WILL!" Sakura shouted, dragging everyone to the pirates' ship.

Three hours later

"Ok, I really don't think I can take any of this anymore." Sakura used her last bits of strength to say those words.

"Yeah, me neither," Tomoyo mumbled.

"How come I'm not so tired?" Meilin asked.

"That's because you fell asleep on most of the rides!" Ryu exclaimed. He wasn't tired at all for some odd reason.

"WELL IT ISN'T MY FAULT THE RIDES ARE SO FREAKIN' BORING!" Meilin barked back, "NEXT TIME WE COME, LET'S GO ON SOME _REAL_ RIDES!"

"Well if you call those rides 'NOT REAL', then we should _not_ bring those two with us next time."

"Hm… That's actually a very good idea." Meilin said thoughtfully.

"Now all we have to worry about is getting them back inside the car."

"Um…that might be a problem…" Meilin murmured.

"Come on you two! Get in the damned car!" Ryu pushed the girls into the back seats and buckled up their seatbelts for them.

"Geez, next time Sakura tries to prove something, let's make sure we're not there." Meilin joked.

"I know that's a joke, but I really think we should do that," Ryu replied with a serious look on his face.

"Me too."

Next day

"AAHHHHHHH!" the familiar scream was heard from the house of Kinomoto, "I'M LATE!"

10 minutes later

"Phew, at least I'm not late!" Sakura panted, out of breath from all the running she had done.

"Hey Sakura, what took you so long?" Syaoran asked as soon as he saw her.

"I slept in..." Sakura mumbled. Everyone around the couple sweat dropped.

"Oh, okay." Syaoran said awkwardly.

"Bye Syaoran!" Sakura yelled before heading for her homeroom, "If I don't go now I'll be late!"

"Kay!" Syaoran waved, "See you in the cafeteria at lunch break!"

"Sure!"

Cafeteria

"Sakura," Syaoran began.

"Yes Syaoran?" Sakura replied.

"Are you free after school?" Syaoran asked, "I mean, I was wondering if you can come to Penguin Park with me after school."

Sakura's POV

PENGUIN PARK. Why would he want to go there again? I haven't been there ever since he said those cruel words to me. What does he wand? I hate that place! It almost ruined my whole life! Unless...He wants to break up with me...

"W-why?" I asked back fearfully, I can hear my voice trembling.

"You know, we can hang out." Syaoran answered casually.

"O-okay...sure," I mumbled quietly. If it's going to happen, then I can't do anything to stop it. No matter how much I...love him.

Normal POV

For the entire afternoon, Sakura stayed in a mode where you can't think of anything. Everything is just blank. Sakura jotted notes down without even knowing. She hoped for the best.

Penguin Park

Sakura and Syaoran walked quietly, without a word.

"So?" Sakura asked as they walked under the cherry blossoms.

"Sakura," Syaoran asked uneasily after a long, long pause, "What do you think of me?"

"What I think of you?" Sakura repeated, looking over at Syaoran, "Well I defiantly think you are a great person. And..."

"And what?"

"...is very nice and mannered. And very-" but Sakura was cut off.

"I love you Sakura." Syaoran pulled her close and looked deep into her eyes.

_Amber meets emerald._

Sakura's POV

"I love you Sakura."

I lifted my head up to meet his flaming amber eyes. I heart pounded violently and yet I felt so...right. Syaoran did not look away, and neither did I. Tears uncontrollably formed in my eyes. He loved me...he loved me...he loved me...

"Syaoran!" I found myself I Syaoran's arms; I leaned my head on his chest and cried. Those were tears of happiness.

Normal POV

"Syaoran," Sakura blurted out after she dried her tears, "I love you too."

Syaoran looked at Sakura in surprise. His eyes looked so shocked and overwhelmed. But the space between them closed slowly, and they both closed their eyes. And finally, their lips met.

"Sakura, look!" Syaoran pointed after the kiss. Sakura looked up at the place he pointed at.

The never blooming cherry blossom had finally bloomed.

And it's not just any cherry blossom, it was pinker and more pure than any other cherry blossom.

It had beauty, gentleness, and courage.

The world watched as the pink petals of the cherry blossom fell onto the ground.

There was not doubt on what it was.

It was a Sakura.


End file.
